MAY I
by Just a Reader Addict
Summary: May I kiss you, Touch you... finally make you mine...?/May I be your shield since today? May I kiss you for the first time? Please… just be mine I love you, either since when "Bolehkah aku menjagamu mulai detik ini?"/RnR/lemonade/saran untuk yang belum 18, mohon ditutup :)/UPDATE CHAP5 Last Chapter
1. Kissing?

**DISCLAIMER : **

HIRO MASHIMA

**PAIRING :**

NATSU - LUCY [NALU FOREVER]

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, Lime inside, rate T-M, Typo di mana-mana.

**COPYRIGHT STORY:**

Bellisima Kirei

**A/N:**

Ini adalah salah satu ff dari Bellisima Kirei di fandom HxH, yang saya _pinjam- republish _karna saya sangat menyukai alur ceritanya, dan lagi karna di fandom FT sepertinya kekurangan fic dengan rate M haha. Tentu saja melalui tahap ijin dan pengeditan untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Jika diantara kalian sudah pernah membaca fic dari penulis aslinya, psssstt. Special thanks to **Bellisima Kirei **_  
_

Happy Reading

Chapter 1 : Kiss?

* * *

_May I be your shield since today?_

_May I kiss you for the first time?_

_Please… just be mine_

_I love you, either since when_

* * *

"_Bolehkah aku menjagamu mulai detik ini?" _

Wajah Lucy merona seketika, saat terbesit sebuah kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan Natsu kemarin.

Natsu Dragnel, teman sekelas Lucy sekaligus siswa yang populer di sekolah mereka. Natsu memiliki wajah yang tebilang tampan dan sedikit terkesan _lucu,_ dengan mata onyx hitamnya dan rambut yang senada dengan warna bunga sakura yang disinari cahaya bulan (**dusty pink**), serta tubuh yang tegap dan gagah. Belum lagi Keluarga Dragnel merupakan salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di kota itu, Fiore.

Bagaimana dengan kepribadiannya? Tingkahnya yang konyol dan jahil, membuat orang-orang mudah untuk bergaul dengannya, tak terkecuali dengan Lucy. Sejak pertama mengenal Natsu, Dia kerap menjadi korban kekonyolan yang dibuatnya, tapi berkat hal tersebut, mereka semakin akrab, tanpa menyadari kenyamanan yang tercipta akibat tingkah mereka tersebut, yang memunculkan suatu perasaan aneh, dan bagi yang melihat keduanya akan beranggapan bahwa, _mereka lebih dari sekedar teman - sahabat atau mungkin lebih dari itu semua. _Bahkan Natsu mempunyai panggilan tersendiri untuk Lucy, LUCE. Ketika Natsu berada pada kondisi yang serius, maka kekonyolannya tersebut menguap, seperti tak pernah ada dalam dirinya.

Dan puncak dari semua itu, terjadi pada hari kemarin. Keseriusan yang belum pernah Lucy ketahui dari seorang Natsu…

**-_Flash back_-**

_Lucy terkejut saat membuka matanya dan mendapati Natsu tengah menatapnya, tatapan yang intens dan.. Oh tidak! Dia tertidur saat jam pelajaran terahir!_

"_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?!" serunya panik dan segera memasukkan semua peralatannya kedalam tas. Hanya ada Natsu di kelas itu- oh jika Lucy dihitung, maka hanya mereka berdua di kelas itu._

_Natsu tak menjawab apa yang diserukan oleh Lucy, namun gadis pirang itu dapat melihat seulas senyuman di wajahnya, ketika Natsu beranjak lalu berdiri di dekat jendela kelas itu. "Luce, lihat… bukankah itu indah sekali?" Dia menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan, yang lebih pantas menjadi sebuah pernyataan, lalu ia mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk menghampirinya._

_Merasa penasaran, Lucy pun mendekat. Dia memandang takjub ke arah matahari senja yang memancarkan cahaya jingga yang kaya dan sangat cantik._

"_Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbenam…" gumamnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal itu sangat indah."_

"_Kau tahu Luce..?"_

"_Apa?"_

" _Tak akan ada bulan jika matahari tak terbenam.."_

" _Iya aku tahu kok, dan sejak kapan kau pandai berkata seperti itu?"_

_Lucy sedikit merengut mendengar pernyataan yang dikatakan Natsu, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di ujung bibirnya. Sesungguhnya Lucy sangat menyukai ekspresi itu, seperti halnya Natsu yang menyukai senyum tulus Lucy yang bagaikan roh suci._

"_Mungkin saja selama siang, bulan menjaga matahari… dan begitu pula saat malam, matahari yang menjaga bulan…" ucapan Natsu membuat Lucy tertegun._

_Lucy menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa ganjil mendengar ucapan tersebut dari Natsu, yang Dia kenal seorang yang konyol dan kekanakan._

"_Luce, bolehkah aku menjagamu mulai detik ini..? Seperti bulan yang selalu menjaga matahari, namun bedanya mungkin kita bisa saling menjaga secara bersamaan."_

"_Na-Natsuu…."_

"_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Lucy terdiam, bersamaan dengan itu timbul sebuah perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dadanya, yang memaksa untuk keluar saat itu juga. Perasaannya Bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan warna indah senada dengan warna rambut pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Lucy tak mengerti, apakah ini hanya sekedar imajinasinya? Atau memang benar kenyataan? Karna sebenarnya Dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran Natsu dihari-harinya, dan tak menyangka pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya yang bisa dikatakan sama padanya. _

_Gadis tersebut cukup lama tertegun, namun seketika ia pun menganggukan kepalanya, membuat surai sutra emasnya ikut tergontai. Dia baru benar-benar sadar saat Natsu sudah tepat berada di ujung hidungnya, dengan nafas yang saling bertabrakan, menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh namun menenangkan, Natsu pun menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka._

_Natsu menciumnya, ciuman yang tidak lama, namun begitu lembut… membuat bibirnya terasa sedikit lembab. "ini…Ciuman pertamaku…?" Batinnya._

_Lucy seolah bisa merasakan suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat tepat di dekat telinganya. Waktu seolah berhenti, dan segala yang ia pikirkan hilang dari dalam benaknya begitu saja._

**_-End Flash back-_**

Tanpa sadar Lucy meraba bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata saat mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Luce" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara

Lucy tersentak. 'Oh Tuhan..! apakah aku sudah gila, hingga aku bisa mendengar suara Natsu di rumahku?'

"Lucee!"

Baiklah, ini sepertinya bukan khayalan. Lucy segera berbalik dan mata indah karamelnya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Natsu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"Aku sudah membunyikan klakson sedari tadi dan kau tak kunjung turun, jadi seseorang yang memanggilmu _'Hime'_ mengantarku ke kamar ini," jelas Natsu, Dia menghampiri Lucy yang masih dalam posisi yang sama –_terkejut dan masih menyentuh bibirnya, _meraih tangan gadis tersebut, dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"J-jadi… Natsu sudah berapa lama kau berada di sana?" Tanya Lucy gugup

"Sepertinya cukup lama untuk bisa melihatmu terbuai dengan peristiwa kemarin sore, Luce hehe." Jawabnya dengan menampilkan seringai jahilnya seperti biasa

Refleks Lucy tersentak dan menganga cukup lebar mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, belum lagi ketika ia menyadari seringai jahil tersebut, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting yang dibakar.

"AAAH NATSUUUU BODOH!"

Tanpa sadar Lucy memukul kepala Natsu dengan tas kecil berwarna pink miliknya. (_**tas yang biasa dipakai lucy di anime, dengan logo HKnya**_)

"Oi oi Lucee! Kenapa kau memukulku? Memangnya apa yang salahku, dasar kau! aneh" Protes Natsu

"Hei… Kau mengintipku, dan itu tidak sopan!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kalau saja kau cepat turun, aku mungkin tak naik ke kamarmu, dan tidak melihatmu menikmati sentuhan di bibirmu hahaha"

"Tap-"

CUPS!

Sebuah ciuman kembali ia rasakan di bibirnya, setelah tadi ia membanyangkan ciuman yang terjadi kemarin. Tubuh Lucy benar-benar membatu sekarang, Natsu terseyum penuh kemenangan, namun kemudian Dia dan sang kekasih terhenyak ketika mendapati Virgo, seorang yang membantu mengurus keperluan Lucy- karna diketahui bahwa Ibunya telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu- tampak terkejut melihat keduanya.

Tak salah lagi, Virgo melihat kejadian hangat tersebut dan melontarkan kata andalannya, "Hime, apakah ada yang perlu dihukum?"

* * *

Lucy menghela nafasnya. Dia berusaha menyimak penjelasan dari Macao sensei di depan kelas, namun ia merasa bahwa ada Natsu sedang menatapnya dari belakang. Ini membuatnya sedikit gelisah karna selalu teringat akan ciuman mereka, hingga ia bisa merasa wajahnya memanas. Oh lucy, dia benar-benar blushing dan tidak dapat menyerap penjelasan Gurunya.

"Ya, ada apa Juvia?" Tanya Macao sensei. Refleks Lucy menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, Juvia Lockser sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Maaf, Sensei… sepertinya Lucy demam, mungkin anda bisa mengijikannya untuk beristirahat di UKS?" ucap Juvia polos, dan langsung ditanggapi dengan wajah super terkejut oleh Lucy. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, diikuti tatapan seluruh kelas kearah Lucy.

'Haah? Seingatku, bukannya ia baik-baik baik saja tadi pagi?' batin Natsu yang bingung atas pernyataan yang dikatakan Juvia, rasa khawatir mencuat dalam dirinya, dan karna ia duduk di belakang, sulit untuk memastikan bagaimana wajah gadisnya.

"Lucy, benarkah? " Tanya Macao sensei memastikan.

Jujur saja Lucy bingung menjawabnya, karna alasan sebenarnya akan sangat memalukan baginya.

"A-Ano.. ngg itu, sebenarnya tidak sensei, sebaliknya aku merasa sangat baik, sepertinya Juvia sal-"

"Lucy.. itu wajahmu memerah!" potong Juvia yang semakin merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya. "Nah, benar kan, ini panas.." lanjutnya menyentuh kening gadis pirang tersebut.

Wajah Lucy memucat seketika, sementara Natsu yang mulai mengerti situasi sebenarnya, tak tahan untuk tidak melebarkan senyumannya karna merasa geli.

* * *

'Aah… Juvia, huuuh kau itu…' keluh Lucy dalam hati. Kini Dia sudah terbaring di salah satu ranjang ruang UKS, dan ia patut bersyukur karna perawat yang bertugas sedang cuti, sehingga Lucy tak perlu diperiksa.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka. Gadis itu menoleh… dan mendapati surai pink yang ia kenal tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Oi Luce, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sekarang kau malas dan pembohong ya haha" ledek Natsu

"E-Eeeeh apa yang kau katakan, kau bisa lihat sendiri aku baik-baik saja, dan oh bisakah kau melihat dirimu sendiri tuan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kau yang malas huh." Lucy segera beranjak duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya jika Natsu mulai meledeknya. "Juvia terlalu berlebihan…." Lanjutnya dalam helaan nafas

"Ya.. aku tahu itu."

Lucy terdiam, lalu secara sembunyi-sembunyi mulai melirik pemuda tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dia menangkap seringai nakal dari bibirnya, seketika Lucy mengerti apa yang diketahui Natsu tentang dirinya yang berada di UKS. Tapi Lucy tak mau mengakuinya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh, Natsu"

Pemuda itu kemudian perlahan menarik dagu sang gadis di hapadannya hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ah, sejak kapan pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang itu?! Lucy sungguh tak menyadarinya. Jarak di antara mereka kini sangat dekat, hanya berkisar dua jari, dan sukses membuat jantung Lucy berdetak lebih cepat, hingga mungkin Natsu dapat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu….." Ucap Natsu dengan mesra, membuat nafasnya saling bertukar dengan Lucy. "bolehkan aku membayangkan sesuatu yang iya-iya?" lanjutnya berbisik, membuat bulu roma pada tengkuk gadis itu sedikit merinding geli, dan ia menikmatinya.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi lagi.

Natsu makin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan meraih bibir Lucy dengan bibirnya. Kali ini lebih lama, membuat Lucy lebih terhanyut dan turut memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan lumatan lembut di bagian bibir bawahnya, dan rasanya basah… ah entahlah, namun yang pasti Lucy tak ingin menghentikannya saat ini, ia sedang menikmati lumatan itu.

Lucy sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan lidah Natsu menjilati batas antara bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya yang tertutup, membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengejang. Merasakan hal itu, Natsu melepaskan ciumannya sedikit, namun bibir merka masi saling terpaut. Jujur saja Lucy sedikit kecewa saat Natsu melepas ciuman mereka.

"Luuce.. bolehkah aku melakukan _French kiss _pertamaku denganmuu..?" Tanya Natsu dengan suara yang sangat rendah

"_F-french kiss? _Bagaimana mana caranya? A-aku belum pern-"

"Hmmn.. Aku pun belum pernah melakukannya, jangan lawan gairahmu.." balas Natsu dengan suaranya yang semakin menggoda di telinga Lucy

"E-eeh?!"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Natsu melakukannya lagi. Ia mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah gadisnya secara bergantian. Dengan gerakan yang lambat Natsu menggigit kecil bibir pasangannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut refleks membuka mulutnya, dan memberi celah bagi Natsu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Dengan tangan kanannya ia memegangi bagian belakang kepala Lucy untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan tangan yang bebas bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu. Lucy merasakan adanya dorongan untuk mendesah..

Natsu menikmati setiap rasa dalam rongga mulut Lucy, dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, ia bermain di dalam sana, menggoda lidah Lucy. Entah keberanian dari mana gadis itu pun ikut menggerakkan lidahnya, ia merasa tergelitik dan desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, menandakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Lucy terhempas hingga terbaring di ranjang itu, dengan Natsu yang berada di atasnya yang sedikit menindih tubuh mungil gadis itu, tanpa melepas ciuman menggairahkan mereka. Gerakan lidah dan bibir Natsu semakin melambat, memberi sensasi yang sexy dan intim bagi pasangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, ciuman itu berahir. Keduanya terengah-engah dan saling menatap, wajah mereka pun memerah.

"Itu _French kiss_ pertama kita," Bisik Natsu di perbatasan leher dan bahu Lucy, lalu ia turu dari tempat tidur, sementara Lucy beranjak untuk duduk. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel berbunyi. "Pelajaran Macao sensei sudah berahir, kau mau kembali ke kelas sekarang, atau masih merasa '_demam'_? lanjut Natsu dengan nada mengejek seperti biasanya.

"Aku… mau kembali, Natsu bodoh..hihi" jawab gadis cantik itu, sambil memukul pelan bahu kekasihnya.

Natsu tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Dengan senyum yang tak kalah berseri di wajah cantiknya, Lucy menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan segera turun dari tempat tidur.

Natsu merapikan rambut pirang Lucy yang sedikit berantakan. "Nah, ayo! Luce" senyumnya tulus

"Aye sir!"

Mereka jalan keluar ruang UKS sambil bergandengan tangan dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah keduanya. Sikap tubuh mereka yang seperti itu, semakin meyakinkan teman- teman mereka, bahwa keduanya sudah menjalin suatu hubungan. Tak banyak yang berubah dari sikap Natsu pada Lucy, pemuda itu masih sama jahilnya namun, sekarang dalam kejahilan itu terselip sesuatu yang lebih manis dan menyenangkan.

* * *

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

* * *

**A/N : **

JADI GIMANA HEHE? maaf jika kurang memuaskan, jujur aja saya punya akun ff udah 1tahun lebih, dan ini baru pertama kali publis fic, karna saya hanya reader addict baik itu buku, artikel, atau ff. Dan ga ada bakat untuk nuangin isi kepala saya dalam tulisan. mohon kritik saran yang membangun.

terima kasih :D

* * *

Review please... ^^


	2. Touching

**DISCLAIMER :**

HIRO MASHIMA

**PAIRING :**

NATSU - LUCY [NALU FOREVER]

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, Lime inside, naik rate M, Typo di mana-mana.

**COPYRIGHT STORY:**

Bellisima Kirei

**A/N:**

Ini adalah salah satu ff dari Bellisima Kirei di fandom HxH, yang saya _pinjam- republish _karna saya sangat menyukai alur ceritanya, dan lagi karna di fandom FT sepertinya kekurangan fic dengan rate M haha. Tentu saja melalui tahap ijin dan pengeditan untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Jika diantara kalian sudah pernah membaca fic dari penulis aslinya, psssstt. Special thanks to **Bellisima Kirei **_  
_

Happy Reading

Chapter 2 : Touching

* * *

_You must be know what I've been waiting for_

_My temperature's through the roof_

_May I touch your body now?_

* * *

Natsu mengemudikan mobil sport mewah miliknya yang berwarna merah _(__**lihat mobil edolas Natsu warna merah) **_ dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satunya tak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan si gadis pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sesekali orb onyx pemuda tersebut meliriknya, nemimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipi putih sang gadis, menambahkan kesan _imut_ pada dirinya.

'Aaaah… kenapa Natsu terus menatapku seperti itu?!' keluh Lucy di dalam hati. Tatapan Natsu membuatnya salah tigkah, tak lama kemudian keheningan di dalam mobil itu terusik ketika terdengar suara ramai para siswa. "akhirnya… samapai juga ha..ha..ha." ucapnya lega dan sedikit salah tingkah. Namun dia langsung terdiam ketika melihat ke arah sang kekasih.

Tatapan itu….

"Luce, kesini sebentar," ucap Natsu sedikit dingin-menggambarkan sikap seriusnya, namun tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Lucy, ia langsung menarik gadis cantik itu ke arahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Lucy membiarkan hal itu terjadi, namun dia sontak menjauh ketika merasakan Natsu yang mulai memberikan lumatan kecil di bibirnya.

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Natsu.. se-sekolah, ini sekolah.." Lucy tergagap dan menundukkan kepalanya, guna menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Natsu terkekeh geli mendapatkan ekspresi gadisnya yang seperti itu, dan ia sangat menyukai itu. "Luceee, kau menggelikan haha, aku tahu ini sekolah, dan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud na-na-na-na, apa itu nama baru untukku? Hahaha."

"Bu-bukan begitu! maksudku Belnya! Bel pelajaran pertamanya! kau menyebalkan _Pinky boy!"_ balas lucy sedikit menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

Mendengar jawaban Lucy, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, dan tanpa ekspresi, juga tak mengindahkan perkataan gadis pirang itu. 'Ah… sial, jika seperti itu dia semakin manis saja!' batinnya

"Na-NATSUUU! Kelas akan dimulai, dan aku tak mau Erza mengukum kita!" pekik Lucy segera, hingga pemuda bersurai Pink itu bergidik ngeri, ketika mendenngar nama Erza sang Ketua Kedisiplinan dan membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterimanya jika ia melanggar peraturan.

"A-AYE SIR!" Jawab Natsu, dan Lucy pun merasa geli dan tak bisa menahan tawa atas perubahan sikap kekasihnya, pagi itu menjadi awal hari yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

* * *

'Uhhk.. sial dia mengerjaiku!' runtuk Lucy sambil sejenak menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kelas. Namun matanya langsung terbelak ketika merasakan adanya tepukan di bahunya. "KYAAAAAA….! Ti-ti-ti-tidak! Jangan di sini!"

Lucy segera berbalik, mulutnya membentuk oval sempurna ketika mendapati Juvia yang tengah menjilati ice creamnya. "Lucy… ada apa denganmu? Apa yang jangan di sini?" Tanya Juvia dengan tatapan polosnya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sebentar saja, karna kemudian gadis berambut biru itu kembali fokus pada ice creamnya dan berlalu pergi, sementara tanpa sadar Lucy langsung menghembuskan nafas super leganya diikuti tepukan kecil di keningnya.

'Reaksiku berlebihan, ini karna si kepala pink itu huh.' Batinya, dan ia pun teringat kembali pada kejadian di kantin sekolah beberapa saat lalu.

_**-Flash back-**_

_Lucy tengah melangkah sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya, dia menoleh di sekelilingnya, mencoba untuk menemukan kursi kosong. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil nampan tersebut dari tangannya, yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel._

"_Oi Luce, ayo di ke sini," kata Natsu, sambil memberi isyarat dengan matanya untuk beranjak ke salah satu meja di kantin itu."Di sana masih kosong…"_

"_Ah iya… baiklah, terima kasih Natsu~," jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum tulus. Dia pun melangkah mengikuti kekasihnya, diiringi tatapan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Yah, mungkin sebagian dari mereka berpikir 'akhirnya 2 orang itu bisa bersatu juga, setelah semua kekonyolan yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Dan tentu mereka terlihat sangat serasi.' Begitulah._

_Lucy makan dengan tenang, sementara Natsu hanya memesan roti isi danging saus kari ditambah dengan tobasco (__**lihat ova 2**__)Lucy pun berpikir bahwa Natsu itu 'panas' bukan? Namun tiba-tiba Natsu tersenyum._

"_A-apa? Ada yang lucu dari caraku makan?!" Lucy langsung bertanya sambil merengutkan bibirnya_

_Natsu terkekeh, ia menunnjuk bagian bawah bibirnya. "Kau makan seperti 'banteng-taurus' yang kelaparan Luce, di bibirmu.. ada bekas makanan yang menempel."_

"_E-eeh benarkah?"_

_Sungguh, tingkah Lucy saat itu sangat menggemaskan bagi pemuda itu. Natsu melihat daerah sekitarnya, setelah menyadari tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Lucy dan langsung menjilati bagian bawah bibir gadis itu. Dan tentu saja tanpa diduga sang gadis._

"_Yooosh! Sudah, hehehe" ia berkata setengah bersemangat dan kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula._

_Lucy mematung, wajahnya kini sudah semerah rambut Erza sang Ketua kedisiplinan, dan bodohnya lagi Natsu setengah berteriak ketika membenarkan posisinya, ia hanya berharap tak ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut._

_-__**End Flash back-**_

"Lucy..?" Juvia menegurnya lagi, membuat Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya. Kini ia berada di kelas dan duduk manis di bangkunya. "Apakah kau-"

"Ti-tidak Juvia, aku sama sekali tidak demam dan tidak perlu ke UKS, emh itu terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." potong Lucy sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ah.. kau salah mengerti, Juvia hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah kau benar-benar sudah menjadi kekasih Natsu?"

"A-A-A-AH-HAHA, it-itu da-da-da-dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" jawab Lucy tergagap.

Wajar saja baginya menjadi salah tingkah seperti itu, karna semua orang tahu bahwa Lucy belum pernah sekalipun mempunyai pacar, namun ia cukup popular dikalangan siswa laki-laki, bahkan ada beberapa dari teman laki-lakinya yang merasa tertarik padanya, karna kepintaran dan jangan lupakan juga sisi manis yang ia miliki. Termasuk Gray Fullbaster, pemuda yang disukai oleh sahabatnya, Juvia.

"Waktu masuk ke kantin tadi, Juvia melihat Natsu menciummu, selamat ya Lucy, akhirnya Gray-samaaaaaa~~ Juvia bisa memiliki Gray-samaaa~." Ucap gadis cantik itu dan segera memeluk teman pirangnya. Orbs Karamelnya membelak terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu, dan cukup lama ia menyadari akhir kalimat yang dilontarkan Juvia, oh ia hanya bisa ber sweatdrop.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Natsu mengajak Lucy ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tugas itu diberikan sejak dua minggu yang lalu-sebelum mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih-dan besok tugas tersebut harus dikumpulkan.

"Tolong bawakan dua gelas minuman dingin ke kamarku," ucap Natsu pada Kinana, salah seorang pelayan di rumah itu.

"Baik, Natsu sama." Jawab Kinana sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke arah dapur, sementara Natsu menggandeng Lucy kekamarnya. Jika ada orang luar yang melihat hal tersebut, bisa dipastikan otak mereka akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Natsu langsung menyalakan _PC_nya. "Luce, apa kau keberatan kalau aku mandi dulu? Maukah kau menunggu sebentar? Atau kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku hahahaha," tawa jahilnya menggema di dalam ruangan itu, sukses membuat Lucy melemparkan tempat pensilnya tepat di kepala pink Natsu.

"A-akuma!" sergah Natsu setelah menerima pemberian manis dari gadis pirang itu, 'Ya Tuhan, dia seperti Erza!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aaah kaulah menyebalkan Natsu! heeemn baiklah, aku menunggumu." Jawab Lucy ketus, kemuadian kembali tersenyum. Setelah Natsu pergi ke kamar mandi, gadis itu mulai mencari data dan beberapa refrensi melalui internet yang di perlukan untuk menyempurnakan tugas mereka. Lucy begitu serius saat itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma menyegarkan dari belakang. Refleks dia menoleh, mendapati Natsu tengah berdiri dan masih mengenakan sehelai handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. Pipinya pun merona sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar komputer.

Sebenarnya, Natsu selalu tergelitik setiap kali melihat wajah Lucy yang memerah, dalam hati ia menertawakan gadis itu. Dia melangkah menuju ke depan lemari lalu mulai berpakaian. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, pemuda itu sudah mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di belakang Lucy.

"Tugas dari Porlyusica sensei ini mengenai sistem saraf, sangat merepotkan…" keluh Natsu.

Lucy menghela napas, seolah menyatakan persetujuannya atas apa yang baru saja di katakan pemuda di belakangnya. Keadaan rumah yang sepi, berdua dalam kamar yang tertutup, dan aroma strawberry Lucy yang berada begitu dekat di hadapan Natsu, menyebabkan sesuatu muncul di benak pemuda itu beberapa saat kemuadian. Dia menyunggingkan senyum di ujung bibirnya, ah.. mungkin itu sebuah seringai.

"Luce… apa kau tahu tentang feromon?" dia bertanya.

Lucy hanya mengernyit sambil membuka buku yang sudah ditandai Natsu sebelumnya. "Itu zat kimia, bukan?" gadis itu menjawab seenaknya dan sedikit menoleh, namun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke dalam buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Ya… zat kimia yang berfungsi untuk _merangsang_ dan memiliki daya pikat _seksual_. Sinyal feromon diterima di dalam hudung dan dijangkau oleh ota-"

"Natsuu, sejak kapan kau sepintar in-"

"Luce, penjelasanku belum selesai, dan sebelumnya aku belajar untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini, ah ya aku akan melanjutkan yang tadi. Jadi zat kimia tersebut menimbulkan perubahan hormon yang menghasilkan respon perilaku dan fisiologis-" Natsu menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak untuk menyibakkan surai pirang Lucy perlahan. "Misalnya seperti ini…"

Natsu mengecup leher jenjang Lucy. Dia menciumi daerah itu berkali-kali dengan gerakan lambat yang lembut. Lucy merasa geli dan _merinding yang aneh_, itu adalah rasa yang belum pernah ia diketahui sebelumnya.

"essh-.. j-jangan.. Natsu..," bisik Lucy berusaha menoleh ke belakang, ia menolak ketika Natsu menyibakkan kerah seragam Lucy agar bisa menciumi perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Shhtt.."

Natsu terus melakukan kegiatannya hingga kemudian Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya.

'N-Na-Natsu! Menjilati leherku!' pekiknya dalam hati, membuat kedua pahanya saling terpaut erat.

Ketakutan akan apa yang mungkin terjadi kemudian, Lucy berusaha menghentikan Natsu namun kekasihnya itu malah memeluknya erat dari belakang dan melumat pelan bibirnya untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka terlibat dalam _French kiss_ yang panas. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih lama…membuat napas keduanya memburu karena mulai terangsang dan udara yang kurang.

Lucy pun hanya mampu menikmati ciuman itu. Rasanya begitu membutakan… membuatnya melupakan atas segalanya. Ketika akhirnya Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, Lucy terengah-engah. Mata indahnya menatap mata hitam pemuda itu yang penuh nafsu. Namun Lucy terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia menunduk, mendapati beberapa kancing atas seragamnya sudah terbuka, dan memperlihatkan pangkal belahan dadanya yang _cukup-_besar. Bra yang ia kenakan pun sudah terlihat.

Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan itu, Natsu menyentuh belahan dada Lucy, hingga kemuadian menyentuh tepi payudara kiri si pirang.

"Ahh.. N-Natsuuu… jangan… aku..-"

"Lucee.."

"Aku… takut.."

"Tenanglah…"

Lucy menolak, sementara Natsu mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus daerah yang tengah disentuhnya itu beberapa kali.

"Sudah… Natsuuu.. lepaskan…," Lucy merintih sangat pelan, sambil memengangi tangan kekasihnya yang masih beraksi.

"Aku ingin melihatnya…," jawab Natsu

Lucy tersentak ketika jemari Natsu bergerak masuk ke dalam bra dan menyentuh putingnya yang ternyata sudah menegang.

"Natsuuuu.. jangan.. ouhh aku mohon!" ucapnya sedikit mendesah

Natsu tak mendengarkan penolakan gadisnya. Dia mengeluarkan payudara kiri Lucy dari dalam bra hingga menyebul keluar. Lucy memalingkah wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki melihat bagian dalam tubuhnya, Natsu pun baru pertama kali melihat langsung, namun pemuda itu lebih pandai mengendalikan dirinya.

'Aku tak mau mebuatnya takut, ah tenangkan pikiranmu dan bersabarlah Natsu!' batin pemuda itu. Dia mengecup dagu Lucy. "Kenapa? Luce aku mohon jangan takut ataupun malu padakuu.."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Natsu sedikit menunduk dan langsung menjilati nipple payudara Lucy sebentar akhirnya ia menghisapnya lembut dan melumatnya, ia memainkan dengan lidahnya.

Lucy meringis. Rasanya aneh.. ngilu-sedikit sakit. Berbagai hal berekelebat dalam benaknya. Perasaanya campur aduk, bahkan mitos mengenai mengendurnya payudara jika dihisap pun muncul dan membuatnya takut.

"essh..aah~ sudaa-aah Natsuuuu…" protesnya lirih

Natsu melepaskan bibirnya dari payudara kiri itu, dan beranjak mengeluarkan payudara sebelah kanan kekasihnya. Lucy mencengkram bagian depan baju Natsu ketika payudara kanannya ikut dihisap dan dilumat juga. Aroma segar yang menyeruak dari tubuh Natsu mau tak mau turut membuat Lucy terbuai. Mereka memiliki pendapat yang sama mengenai hal ini.

'Wangi Natsu begitu maskulin…aku...' Batin Lucy

'Ummhh.. Aroma tubuhmu begitu membuatku gila… sungguh Luce… aku menyukai ini dan tak bisa menghentikannya..' batin Natsu

Natsu mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, menyaksikan ekspresi kenikmatan Lucy. Gadis itu setengah memejamkan matanya dan mendongak, bahkan ketika Natsu memainkan nipple payudara kirinya tanpa menyudahi hisapannya di payudara kanan, Lucy mulai tak bisa menahan kenikmatannya dan dorongan kuat untuk desah, dan sesekali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

'Yoooshh… sekarang aku semakin bersemangaaaath..' batin Natsu (_**dengan nada khas seperti yang Natsu ucapkan di ft**_)

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai lihai melakukan aktivitas _barunya_ itu. Hisapannya semakin panas. Setelah puas, sambil melakukan _French kiss_, Natsu meremas lembut kedua payudara Lucy, lalu memainkan kedua nipplenya secara bersaan pula, dengan memelintir dan menariknya.

"A-aah… Natsuuuuh~~.." desahan Lucy disela sela ciumannya, membuat sang pemuda semakin bergairah.

Natsu melepas ciumannya lagi.. menatap penampilan kekasihnya sekarang. Wajah cantik yang merona, bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka berusaha mengatur napasnya, dan matanya yang setengah terbuka, kedua payudara indahnya yang terekspos di depan matanya… Oooh itu adalah ekspesi paling mengairahkan dan menjadi favorit bagi Natsu, Lucy hanya untuk diriya sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyadari… pemandangan baru yang mungkin disebabkan aktivitas mereka tadi. Rok seragam Lucy sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan kulit paha yang putih mulus milik gadis itu. Natsu yang sudah dikuasai nafsunya, mencoba sedikit memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok Lucy dan mulai membelai pahanya…

KLEEK !

"Maaf.. Ini minumannya," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kinana.

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, simpan saja di situ, terima kasih Kinana." Ucapnya sambil menunnjuk sebuah meja dengan tangannya yang semula memeluk pinggang Lucy, sedangkan tangan yang satunya membeku di dalam rok seragam gadis itu.

Lucy tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghadap lurus kearah computer, karena kedua payudaranya masih berada di luar _jangkauan_ bra nya. Kalau tidak, Kinana akan menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan itu akan sangan memalukan.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi mereka ketika Kinana meletakkan dua gelas minumannya sebelum pergi dari sana.

"S-Su-Sudah ya Natsu.." bisik Lucy sambil membenarkan bra nya, dan mengancingkan kembali kemeja bagian atasnya. Jujur saja Natsu sangat kecewa atas berakhirnya adegan itu, namun ia tak mau memaksa gadisnya. Dia hanya menciumi dan menjilati tengkuk leher Lucy serta terus membelai paha mulusnya. Perlahan-lahan semakin naik… tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang tertutup kain-celana dalam. Refleks Lucy langsung memegangi tangan natsu yang berada di dalam roknya.

"Jangaaan," pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Natsu menurut, dan merapikan baju Lucy. Mereka pun segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

* * *

Natsu mengantar Lucy pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, gadis itu lebih banyak diam dari pada biasanya. Sepertinya ia masih sedikit terkejut, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dan sesampainya di rumah, benar saja ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, Lucy langsung menangis terisak.

'Oh… tadi itu apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku mebiarkannya terjadi?'

Di lain tempat, sesampainya Natsu di rumah, ia menyegerakan diri untuk menghubungi Lucy melalui telepon. Pemuda itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia merasa salah.

"_Luceee… apakah masih terasa sakit..?_" tanyanya penuh rasa khawatir dan peduli.

"Ya.. begitulah.." jawab Lucy pelan

"_Bagaimana rasanya?_"

"Sedikit nyeri… seperti ngilu.."

"_maafkan aku Luce,… apa aku terlalu memaksamu?" _

Lucy terdiam, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di kamar kekasihnya kembali terbayang dalam memorinya. Dia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika mengingat hal itu. Hingga akhirnya Lucy sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"Tidak Natsu.. aku pun membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Jawab lucy '…dan aku pun sangat menikmatinya, Natsuuu..' batinnya lirih.

* * *

Di rumahnya, Natsu tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Lucy. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu, bukan hanya sekedar membutukan tubuhnya saja. Ia yakin bahwa kini wajah kekasihnya itu kembali merona.

"_Luce… kau mau tahu sesuatu…"_

"Apa?"

"_Payudaramu indah_," komentar Natsu, "_Dan_ _aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu…"_

"A-a-a-a-pa? A-a-aku…" ucap Lucy terbata-bata.

"_Ya? apa yang kau maksud a-a-apa itu Lucy, Kau seperti Erza saat demam panggung, hahah itu sangat konyol, badannya seperti besi yang berkarat hahaha_." Tawa Natsu pecah seketika.

"B-bodoh! Dasar kau otak api, teruskan saja bualamu itu, huh! Besok akan kau akan aku giling." Jawab Lucy dingin, membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri.

'_Dia benar-benar Erza kedua_.' Batin pemuda itu. "_Oi oi tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, Lu-ce-ku._" Goda Natsu

"B-ba-baiklah! Maksudku… aku pun menyukai a-aroma tubuhmu…" balas gadis itu canggung, terdengar suaranya lebih pelan. Oh benar saja, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Namun Natsu teringat satu hal lagi sebelum mengahiri teleponnya, dan sambil menyeringai penuh arti dia berkata, "Pahamu yang putih mulus itu, akan mengacaukan benakku malam ini… Lucee"

TUUUT…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Yaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini, saya ngetik beneran ga konsen-oia ff sekarang ga bisa diblok copy paste

jadi otak saya beneran kerja buat fokus, padahal saya cuma nyalin ya haha.

FF ini benar-benar menyesuaikan dengan char FT. Untuk alur cerita yang menarik, berterima kasihlah sama author aslinya :D

Oh iya terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca dan me-review 'MAY I' versi char FT.

**Kahfi. Hidayah :** Sip, ini sudah dilanjutkan

**Hatsune Cherry : **Oh yaampun! saya udah cek barusan dan udah diedit, terima kasih koreksinya :D

**Aiko Asari : **Iya, dan ini sudah di update, ikutin sampai chap abis ya, rate M cuma bbrapa ya di fandom ini, setuju. terima kasih udah nemuin typo nya huhu :P

* * *

sampai ketemu di chap 3

Review please... ^^


	3. Oral Sex

**DISCLAIMER :**

HIRO MASHIMA

**PAIRING :**

NATSU - LUCY [NALU FOREVER]

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, Lime inside/maybe Lemon?, rate M, Typo.

**COPYRIGHT STORY:**

Bellisima Kirei

**A/N:**

Ini adalah salah satu ff dari Bellisima Kirei di fandom HxH, yang saya _pinjam- republish _karna saya sangat menyukai alur ceritanya, dan lagi karna di fandom FT sepertinya kekurangan fic dengan rate M haha. Tentu saja melalui tahap ijin dan pengeditan untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Jika diantara kalian sudah pernah membaca fic dari penulis aslinya, psssstt. Special thanks to **Bellisima Kirei **_  
_

Happy Reading!

Chapter 3 : Oral Sex

* * *

_The milky white skin, hypnotizing scent…_

_Really, you make my slacks a little thight_

_My I lick your taste now?_

* * *

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIII….," sapa Lucy penuh semangat kepada teman sekelasnya ketika memasuki kelas pagi itu.

Murid-murid di sana menyambut sapaannya, termasuk menyapa Natsu yang ikut berjalan di belakang Lucy. Kebiasaan baru Natsu yang sering menjemput gadis itu setiap pagi, mereka pun berada di kelas yang sama, jadi… wajar saja jika mereka masuk ke kelas bersamaan bukan? Selain itu semua orang juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Natsu berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik ketika Gray memanggilnya, sementara Lucy langsung melangkah ke mejanya, melewati Juvia yang terlihat berbeda hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Juvia..!" sapanya penuh senyum semangat, sambil meletakkan tasnya.

Juvia tak menjawabnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi, namun Lucy benar-benar tak menyadarinya. Kesal, gadis berambut ikal itu berdiri dan menghampiri sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Lucy! Kenapa tak menanyai 'kenapa Juvia murung' huhh!" protesnya.

Lucy menoleh dan menatap Juvia dengan ekspresi _imutnya_. Oke, dia sudah menyadari sikap Juvia yang berbeda dari biasanya, Lucy pun tersenyum hangat pada sahabatnya itu… sebuah senyuman yang menyejukkan hati. "M-maaf Juvia tadi sungguh aku tak tahu, kalau kau sedang _bad mood_. Nah jadi ada apa denganmu?"

"Lucy….." Juvia mendekatkan diri, untuk menggandeng manja sahabat-_mantan rival love_nya. "Lyon-sama selalu mengikutiku, padahal aku hanya menyukai Gray-sama… oh Gray-samaaaa Juvia Loveeeee! Tapi, kenapa Gray-sama beberapa hari ini menghindari Juvia?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Mungkin Gray sedang sibuk at-"

"A-apa mungkin Gray-sama marah karna Lyon-sama mengikuti Juvia, Lucyyy…."

Aura gelap Juvia mulai membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri. "Juvia dengar-"

"Padahal dulu saat masih kecil, Gray-sama dan Juvia sering bermain bersama…"

Lucy menghela napas panjang, tak ada gunanya menyela Juvia jika rentetan ocehannya belum selesai di _nyanyikannya_. Dia pun berusaha bersabar, hingga gadis berambut biru itu selesai berbicara.

Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama, Juvia sudah diam dengan tatapan yang mengerikan ke arah gadis pirang itu, tatapan mata yang tajam seakan-akan dapat menembus kepala Lucy, namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi sendu, membuat Lucy teringat pada seekor anak kucing yang tak mempunyai tempat berteduh ketika hujan.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Juvia sahabatku, aku harus membantunya.' Batin Lucy, perlahan-lahan gadis itu mencoba untuk memberi beberapa masukannya. "Juvia, apakah Gray mengetahui perasaanmu?"

Juvia terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya. "Entahlah, Juvia tak pernah mengatakan pada Gray-sama jika Juvia sangat menyukai Gray-sama. Tapi menurut Juvia, Gray-sama mungkin tahu, lagi pula Juvia sering mengikuti Gray-sama."

"Itukan menurutmu, bagaimana kalau Gray sebenarnya tak menyadari perasaanmu,?" ucapan gadis itu membuat Juvia semakin gelisah, kali ini Lucy memicingkan matanya, membuat Juvia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. "Menurutku," Lucy meninggalkan jeda yang membuat sahabatnya semakin berkeringat dingin karna penasaran. "Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu, sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambil Gray." Lanjutnya

"Ta-tapi Juvia, tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan selama bersamanya, bukankah kalian teman sejak kecil? Aku yakin Gray juga mempunyai perasaan suka padamu, hanya saja dia terlalu pandai meyembunyikannya, buktinya saja, dia pernah menggendongmu, ketika kakimu terkilir, dan dia tersenyum hihi "

"B-be-be-benarkah Gray-sama tersenyum Lucy? Baiklah Ju-Juvia akan berusaha." Wajahnya kini memerah dan penuh semangat ketika mengingat kejadian itu, namun ia tak mengetahui bahwa Gray saat itu tersenyum diam-diam. "Lucy, bagaimana dengan kencan pertamamu dengan Natsu?"

"E-eeh?! Ke-kencan pertama?" Tanya Lucy gugup, ia memandangi gadis yang ada di hapannya menunggu jawaban darinya dengan penuh harap dan bersiap untuk larut dalam _euphoria_ kencan pertama.

Namun ekspresi bingung masih terlihat di wajah Lucy, Juvia menghela napasnya.

"Lucy, jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah kencan dengan Natsu," tebaknya.

Lucy langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. "M-memangnya itu perlu? Lagi pula aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari," jawabnya beralasan.

"Lucyyyy….. itu berbeda! Dengar ya Lucy, kencan itu dalam berpacaran sudah jadi satu paket! Rasanya seperti memiliki teman main yang menyenangkan!"

"H-hah? Teman main?"

* * *

"Terima kasih.. sampai besok Natsu," Ucap Lucy pada pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya, ketika mereka sampai di depan rumahnya. Ketika ia hendak keluar dari mobil itu, saat menarik gagang pemengang pintu, tangannya berhenti..

"Tunggu dulu Luce," Ucap Natsu tenang, namun terdengar kesan menuntut pada nada suaranya.

Jantung Lucy mulai berdegup tak karuan. Sering sekali ia merasakan itu sejak Natsu menjadi kekasihnya, seolah setiap hari sentuhan dan ucapannya memiiki sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Lucy berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya. Dia menatap kekasihnya dan mulai bicara, "Natsu, sungguh aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang..," pintanya, menduga bahwa Natsu akan menyentuhnya lagi di tempat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang- di depan rumahnya.

Natsu tercengang sesaat mendengar lontaran kata dari gadisnya tersebut, tapi kemudian ia menangkap maksud dari ketakutan Lucy. "Kau berlebihan Lucy, apa kepalamu sudah terisi dengan hal hal yang mesum hahaha, mungkin saja kau terlalu gugup bersama pemuda yang sangat tampan ini? muahaha"

BUUUK

Wajah Natsu memerah setelah diberi penghargaan oleh Lucy dengan memukul wajahnya menggunakan tas berisi buku itu.

"Sa-sakiiiiit, Ma-maafkan aku Luce,"

"Aaaaah terserah apa katamu, dasar! Membuat jantungku gugup saja"

"Maaf maaf… dengar, hari minggu nanti kau ada acara?"

"Ngg.. sepertinya tidak ada.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Pasti menyenangkan, setelah semua tugas yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini."

'A-apa ini kencan yang seperti yang dikatakan Juvia kyaaaaaa!' jeritnya dalam hati. "Baiklah… sepertinya asik,"

Lucy tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Natsu. Suadah lama ia tak pergi ke sana, baik bersama teman-temannya, apalagi kedua orang tuanya. Jelas tidak mungkin. Maka dengan senang hati dia menerima ajakan kekasihnya tersebut.

Di hari sabtu, Natsu mendatangi rumah kekasihnya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan padanya, Lucy menatap bungkusan itu dengan penuh Tanya.

"Ini hadiah dariku… untuk kau gunakan saat kita pergi besok, aku meminta bantuan Kinana untuk memilihkannya." Ucap Natsu, lalu ia memelankan suaranya dan memajukan dirinya hingga berada tepat di belakang telinga gadis itu, "Untuk kencan kita, Luce.."

Lucy terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirya sekilas. Ya, pemuda itu baru saja menciumnya. Ketika tersadar, Natsu memberinya sebuah tatapan lembut… membuat seulas senyum menawan muncul di wajah kekasih cantiknya.

'Ya… Juvia ini kencan pertamaku.'

* * *

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Lucy begitu gugup-resah, entah sudah berapa kali dia mematut diri di depan cermin. Hari ini dia mengenakan baju yang dihadiahkan Natsu padanya; _dress selutut berwarna biru muda bertali tipis dan bolero rajut putih cantik_. Lucy melengkapinya dengan_ boots_ coklat semata kaki… namun ia masih merasa kurang yakin dengan penampilannya.

"Hime! Sempurna," suara itu menmbuatnya tersipu, suara yang datang dari arah pintu kamarnya, yang tak lain adalah Virgo. "Natsu-san sudah di bawah Hime, jangan membuatnya menunggu lama,"

Lucy menghela napasnya sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk menemui kekasihnya, diikuti Virgo di belakangnya. Natsu mengenakan celana _jeans _dan baju kaus broken white, kontras dengan warna kulit _tan-_nya. Dan jangan lupakan syal kesayangannya. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih tanpan dari biasanya. Dia pun menatap puas ke arah Lucy.

'Milikku… Lucy Heartfilia…,' batinnya, lalu mendekat dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

"Natsu-san, Hime.. aku melihatnya," celetuk Virgo saat itu, Oh jangan katakan kalau mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiarannya. "Apa waktunya aku dihukum?" lanjut gadis manis itu

"TIDAAAAK PERLU…!" serentak Lucy dan Natsu menjawab dengan wajah merah mereka

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang."

* * *

Kencan mereka di taman bermain begitu menyenangkan. Lucy pun menyukain cara Natsu memperlakukannya, walau terkadang pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Misalnya saat ini. Ketika pintu wahana kincir angin raksasa tertutup, Natsu langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut Lucy.

"N-Natsuu-" ucap Lucy tekesima dengan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan, Natsu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan lumatan kembut di bibir Lucy. Gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman kekasihnya, ia mulai terlena… dan membiarkan tangan Natsu semakin naik untuk membelai pahanya dengan lembut.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian, begitu mereka tepat berada di puncak kincir raksasa itu, tak akan pernah Lucy lupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Luce… Aku sangat mencintaimu…," bisik Natsu sebelum mencium gadis pirang itu kembali, menimbulkan rasa terkejut dan bahagia di hati sang gadis. Mereka sudah berpacaran beberapa minggu, namun ini pertama kalinya Lucy mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang Kekasih. Dengan Background matahari yang tenggelam, membuat rasa bahagia Lucy semakin meyeruak, ini seperti saat pertama kali Natsu meminta untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Mereka mengahiri ciuman manis itu dengan pelukan yang menenangkan.

* * *

Natsu menatap jalanan yang di laluinya sambil mengemudikan mobil. Di sampingnya, ada Lucy yang terbaring bagai roh suci cantik yang tak berdaya, karna kelelahan.

"emngh… ," terdengar suara Lucy yang sedang merubah posisinya. Hal ini menyita perhatian Natsu. Dia menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan mobilnya.

Natsu terdiam, sementara Lucy sedikit mengernyit. Namun kemudian raut wajahnya kembali tenang, seperti tak ada yang mengusiknya sedikitpun.

Perubahan posisi Lucy, menarik perhatian pemuda berambut _dusty _pink yang berada di sebelahnya itu, dan kini tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Setelah menghela napas yang cukup panjang seolah menahan diri, Natsu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya lalu berhenti di dekat sebuah taman kota yang sepi, dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucy. Helaan napas yang teratur, _dress_ yang terkesingkap hingga setengah paha… dan bolero yang merosot, menampakkan bahunya yang seputih susu. Teringat kembali di benaknya, kegiatan intim mereka yang terahir di kamar Natsu.

Pemuda itu mendekat, perlahan mengecup bibir gadisnya berkali kali dan menjilati permukaanya, seolah mengundang kesadaran sang gadis. Lucy sedikit mengerang lemah. Menanggapi hal ini, Natsu melumat bibit gadis itu penuh nafsu dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Lucy. Tentu saja ini membuat Lucy terbangun.

"Na-mmphh…!"

Seolah tak mendengar erangan si pirang, Natsu membelai leher jenjang gadis itu dengan gerakan lambat yang lembut.. membuat Lucy kembali tenang dan tidak meberikan penolakan.

"esh…Aaah~ Natsuuu…," desah Lucy ketika ciuman Natsu turun ke lehernya, dan tangan pemuda itu mulai turun dan terhenti di dadanya, meremas lembut payudaranya secara bergantian. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan mengakibatkan Lucy merasa gelisah-_yang menyenangkan_ dan tanpa sadar menggerak gerakkan kakinya, otomatis _dress_ yang ia kenakan menjadi lebih terkesingkap, hingga Natsu bisa melihat celana dalam putih yang Lucy kenakan.

Sesuatu muncul di benak Natsu, tangannya kembali menyentuh paha Lucy. Gadis itu terkejut menyadari penampilannya sekarang. Ketika akan membetulkan bajunya, Natsu mencegahnya dengan memegangi tangan Lucy.

"J-jangan Natsu.. nanti ada yang lihat…," ucapnya pelan

Natsu mengerti, lagi pula posis mereka saat ini kurang memungkinkan untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Natsu mengajaknnya pindah ke kursi belakang, Lucy menuruti, karna sedikit kebingungan ia pun jatuh terbaring tepat di atas kursi belakang. Natsu tak menyia-nyikan kesempatan itu, langsung membungkuk di atasnya, mencegah Lucy untuk bangkit.

"Na-Natsuu… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy sedikit takut

"Luce… aku bersamamu, kumohon jangan takut.." jawab Natsu penuh keyakinan. Ia kembali mencium Lucy, hingga mereka terlibat dalam suatu ciuman yang _panas_. Kedua tangan Natsu meraba sekujur tubuh sang kekasih. Menyadari Lucy perlu merasa rileks, Natsu terus berbisik padanya. Saat tangannya menyentuh vagina Lucy yang terbungkus celana dalam, Sesuai dugaannya, Lucy tersentak namun Natsu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan _French kiss_ yang memabukkan.

Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, Natsu dengan sigap membuka celana dalam itu dengan satu tarikan, Lucy sedikit tersentak.

"N-NATSUU~…"

Pemuda itu segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang gadis. "Aku menyukai tubuh indahmu… sosokmu begitu membuatku terbuai Luce, kelembutan payudaramu memberikan sensasi yang memukau saat mengisi penuh mulutkuu..," jari itu perlahan turun ke belahan dada Lucy, " Kulitmu begitu lembut.." Natsu menggerakkan jarinya ke perut Lucy, terus ke bawah sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh, bahkan Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, seolah khawatir akan kemikmatan yang akan segera membiusnya.

Natsu merasakan celananya sudah sangat menyempit karena kejantanannya sudah membesar dan mengeras. Dia menundukkan diri, menatap vagina Lucy. Kewanitaan kekasihnya itu begitu mulus, tak terjamah… dengan sedikit bulu halus yang agak pirang di atasnya. Natsu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyibakkan bibir vagina Lucy. Gadis itu makin meringis malu, pipinya merona sejak tadi. Natsu merasa nafsunya semakin naik ketika merasakan basah di daerah yang tengah di sentuhnya, kekasihnya sudah terangsang.

"Kau sangat cantik, Luce…" puji Natsu, membuat Lucy membuka matanya dan menatap tepat ke mata gelap Natsu. Seketika tatapan pemuda itu membuatnya tenggelam.

Lucy menahan napasnya ketika Natsu membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan vaginanya. Sebuah jilatan ia rasakan di sana. Lucy mendesah lirih sekaligus berusaha menyiapkan diri akan apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya.

Jari Natsu sudah basah oleh cairan Lucy. Dia menatap bagian atas vagina gadis itu, menampakkan sumber kenikmatan yang masih sedikit tersembunyi. Natsu menjilati bagian paha dalam Lucy, terys bergerak mendekati vaginanya.

"Natsuuu.. ah-hentikan, aku mal-" ucap Lucy terhenti. Ketika menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya dan sedikit menaikkan bagian tubuh atasnya untuk melihat ke arah Natsu. Dia terpana melihat kekasihnya tengah menikmati aktivitasnya.

"Aaaaaaahhh..!" desah Lucy tiba-tiba dan mengangkat kepalanya ke belakang, ketika Natsu menjilati klitorisnya dengan memberikan sedikit tekanan-hisapan, membuat bagian itu membesar. Natsu menghentikan jilatannya sejenak, merasa puas atas hasil dari rangsangan yang ia lakukan, kemudian ia kembali menghisap-hisap klitoris itu dengan gerakan lidah yang cepat dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Aaah…aah..aahh… engh..emph..!" Lucy terbaring kembali, dan menggeliat serta mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya karna sensasi memabukkan di vaginanya, kepalanya bergerak gelisah, ia berusaha untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri khawatir akan mendesah terlalu keras.

Ketika Lucy semakin tak tahan, Natsu sama sekali tak menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia terus menggoda klitoris gadisnya dengan lidahnya, bahkan kini jari-jarinnya sibuk menggoda bagian lubang vagina Lucy.

Tubuh Lucy pun menegang, dan ia melengkungkan tubuhnya. Kini Lucy sudah merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Saat gadisnya akan segera klimaks, Natsu menghentikan hisapan pada klitorisnya, dan menggantinya dengan belaian lembut dengan lidahnya.

'Ayolah, Luceku… aku menantikanmu,' batinnya, sambil menyaksikan raut wajah gadis itu yang penuh nafsu dan menikmati kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Lalu hal itu pun terjadi. "AAAAAAHKKK!… aaaaaaaaah~!" ia mengerang agak kencang. Orgasme Lucy yang pertama selama hidupnya. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal.. perlahan Natsu memajukan wajahnya, mengecup permukaan vagian Lucy, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Lucy menunduk melihat Natsu yang sibuk membuka celananya, mempertlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegang dengang gagahnya.

"Na-na-na-natsuuu! Apa yang- ah c-cepat pakai lagi!" ucapnya segera, dengan di hiasi pipi yang merona, Lucy berusaha meraih Natsu-_yang tidak mengenakan celana._

* * *

Kini Lucy sudah duduk di lantai mobil milik Natsu, diatara kedua kaki pemuda itu ia menghadap langsung ke arah kejantanannya. Tangannya tetap berada di sana walau Natsu sudah melepaskan cengkramannya sendiri. Lucy menatap malu 'benda' itu, ia ragu. Namun selain keraguan, ia juga merasakan sesuatu… seperti dorongan untuk mencicipi.

"Ayoo, Luce..," pinta Natsu sambil membelai rambut pirang kekasihnya.

Lucy pun melakukaannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan ujung kepala penis Natsu yang mulai basah. Lucy mulai memasukkan penis Natsu kedalam mulutnya.

"emng…." Natsu mulai mengerang, Napasnya menjadi sedikit tidak teratur ketika penisnya memenuhi mulut mungil Lucy. Dia menahan poni gadis itu, bertatapan dengannya yang sedang menggerakkan mulutnya secara keluar masuk. Awalnya terasa sedikit menyakitkan, karena Lucy belum mengetahui caranya. Namun kemuadian dia tahu, setelah melihat reaksi pemuda tampan yang sedang dimanjakannya.

Lidah Lucy bergerak memutar di penis Natsu yang besar, panjang dan keras itu.

"Engh…. Luceeeh…" desah Natsu, saat Lucy memutar lidahnya di ujung kepala penisnya.

Melihat benda lain yang terabaikan di bawah benda yang dikulumnya. Lucy memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya-yang tak lain adalah testis Natsu.

'Ouuh benar-benar pemandangan yang indah..' komentar Natsu dalah hati dengan dada yang bergerak naik-turun karena merasa nikmat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, memasukkan jemarinya ke balik bra Lucy, untuk memainkan nipplenya yang sudah mengeras.

"Emmmh…! Hhhaaaah…mmmmh..,!" erang Lucy yang tak tahan atas kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Hal itu berlangsung terus menerus… hingga Natsu merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aah..! berhentii.. Luceeh~," perintahnya, sambil menarik kembali gadis itu agar duduk di sampingknya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil beberapa tissue, menyelipkan ketangan Lucy hingga menutupi kepala penisnya, lalu melumat dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut gadis itu, serta meremas-remas dan memilin payudaranya.

Lucy yang tak sanggup menahan semua kenikmatan itu, berkali-kali mendesah dalam ciumannya. Hal sebaliknya pun berlaku bagi Natsu karena, jemari Lucy yang semakin kencang mengocok penisnya, membuatnya semakin menggila dalam ciuman dan rabaannya pada Lucy.

"ehhh-aaaahhhhk….!" Natsu mengerang pelan, dan Lucy pun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya. Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ingin melihat apa yang ada di bawah sana. Natsu melepaskan tissue dari penisnya, menampakkan sisa-sisa cairan putih dari kejantanannya yang mulai lemas. Natsu melakukan hal itu, karna tak mau mengotori pakaian mereka.

"Kau… mau…merasakannya Luce..?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum

Lucy terperangah, namun kemudian ia menurut, perlahan lahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, ke arah penis pemuda tampan itu. Dengan ragu ia mulai menjilati ujung kepala penisnya, guna merasakan cairan putih yang tersisa. Dia lagsung mengernyit dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Natsu terkekeh geli. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Entahlah.. rasanya aneh…,"

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bertemu, "Ingatlah.. itu adalah rasaku, dan aku pun sudah merasakan sedikit rasamu," bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat rendah dan menggoda. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang laki-laki ia mempunyai keinginan untuk bertindak lebih dari itu. Tapi ia tak mau tergesah-gesah. Yang diinginkannya adalah, Lucy turut menikmati semuanya, bersamanya, tanpa ada rasa takut dan terpaksa, karena ia hanya akan melakukan hal intim itu bersama Lucy-nya.

Natsu mengecup kening, pipi, dan bibir Lucy. "Ayo.. kita pulang sekarang." ucapnya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil celana dalam milik Lucy dan memakaikannya, setelah itu ia pun mengenakan celananya sendiri.

* * *

Saat ini pelajaran Porlyusica sensei, pelajaran Biologi. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat kejam! Apa yang tengah mereka bahas adalah mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia, tepatnya organ reproduksi. Lucy menagkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Untung saja hampir semua murid tersenyum-senyum dan tersipu mendengar pembahasan guru mereka.

Kejadian kemarin-di dalam mobil Natsu- kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Termasuk kejadian tadi pagi.

-_**Flash back-**_

_Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah. Situasi saat itu masih sepi, karena Natsu salah melihat jam, sehingga mereka berangkat terlalu pagi. Saat mereka berciuman sebelum keluar mobil, Natsu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok seragam Lucy._

"_Natsuuu!" Lucy sedikit kaget_

"_Sebentar saja.. jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan," ucapnya lalu kembali mencium Lucy. Tangannya menyelinap masuk kedalam celana dalam merah Lucy, bergerilya di sana hingga Lucy bisa merasakan Vaginanya basah. Natsu menggosokkan klitorisnya dengan gerakan memutar._

"_ooouuuh…Natsuuuh~" desahan nikmat Lucy menandakan ia telah klimaks, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah._

_Terahir, Natsu mencium pipinya sekilas. Menjilat sedikit cairan yang ada di jarinya lalu membersihkannya dengan tissue. Tentu saja ia pun tak melewatkan untuk membersihkan selangkangan Lucy yang basah._

_ -__**End Flash back-**_

Rasanya Lucy masih merasakan sentuhan Natsu di vaginanya. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, lalu turun ke pangkuannya. Tanpa sadar bergeser ke atas vaginanya. Dia pun sedikit meringis nikmat.

"Ya, ada apa Juvia?" kata Porlyusica, sesaat setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Lucy tersentak. Dia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Sensei, maaf aku minta ijin ke toilet…bersama Lucy, karna sepertinya dia pun ingin buang air kecil," ucap Juvia polos.

Saat itulah Lucy segera menyadarinya. Dia memindahkan tangannya kembali k etas meja, tapi tetap saja, dia mengikuti kesalahpahan Juvia. Ingin rasanya Lucy mengatakan 'tidak'. Tapi bagaimana jika gadis berambut bitu itu membantah dengan alasan yang aneh seperti saat menijinkannya ke UKS?

Lucy baru baru saja mencuci tangannya sambil menunggu Juvia yang masih berada di dalam toilet, begitu ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambilnya, sebuah pesan masuk.. dari Natsu.

_Kotak masuk_

_Pengirim : My Natsu-fire_

_08xxxxxxxxx_

'_Aku yakin Juvia salah paham lagi, jika kau begitu menginginkannya, bilang saja…_

_Lagi pula aku pun menginginkanmu.'_

Lucy membeku, rasa panas menjelajar di sekujur pipinya hingga ketelinganya. Tatapannya terpaku pada _LCD_ ponselnya, hingga tak menyadari Juvia yang sudah keluar toilet dan Nampak terkejut melihat sahabatnya.

"Lucy… kau demam lagi?! Mau Juvia antar ke UKS?" seru Juvia khawatir.

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo, update chapter 3 selesai... gimana kesannya di chap ini? haha kecut atau super kecut? :P

maaf saya mau break dulu republish ff ini, berhubung berapa hari lagi puasa

Kalo udah lebaran, pasti dilanjut lagi xD

Terima kasih untuk yang udah nyempatkan RnR

**Hatsune Cherry :**

tenang aja, bukan rape ko. Lucy cuma malu-malu kucai aja haha, FF aslinya si di publish setahun yang lalu, dan ga begitu panjang ko,bberapa chapter aja.

**Kanzo Kusuri :**

halo juga, haha tos dulu kita sama sama suka yang makin hot wkwk. iya di fic ini, ratenya semakin naik, apa lg endingnya, bisa mengguncang otak kanan :p, oh ya terima kasih atas koreksinya :)

**Guest : **

oke terima kasih udah sempat mampir review, iya saya salah ketik karna terlalu semangat xD

**Aiko Asari:**

haha iya hot banget banget. sepertinya chap ini udah agak lebih panajang yah, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya :)

**Deathberry45:**

ini udah update selamat baca ya...

* * *

segitu dulu.

sampai ketemu bulan depan, dan selamat puasa untuk yang menjalankannya.

REVIEW PLEASE... ^^


	4. Soixante Neuf 69

**DISCLAIMER :**

HIRO MASHIMA

**PAIRING :**

NATSU - LUCY [NALU FOREVER]

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FULL LEMON rate M, Typo.

**COPYRIGHT STORY:**

Bellisima Kirei

**A/N:**

Ini adalah salah satu ff dari Bellisima Kirei di fandom HxH, yang saya _pinjam- republish _karna saya sangat menyukai alur ceritanya, dan lagi karna di fandom FT sepertinya kekurangan fic dengan rate M haha. Tentu saja melalui tahap ijin dan pengeditan untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Jika diantara kalian sudah pernah membaca fic dari penulis aslinya, psssstt. Special thanks to **Bellisima Kirei **_  
_

Happy Reading!

Chapter 4 : Soixante Neuf 69

* * *

_you make me sweat, imagining your body naked_

_baby, its alright_

_we can start a little' fire' tonight_

* * *

Angin berhembus lembut di siang hari itu, suasana yang tepat untuk bersantai sekedar untuk menggelitik kulit dengan sepoian angin musim panas. Di kolam renang keluarga Locksar, terdapat beberapa gadis yang tengah menikmati waktu senggang mereka.

"Aku senang dengan hasil pekan olahraga kemarin," ujar Levy membuka pembicaraan, ia duduk di tepi kolam sambil memainkan kedua kakinya di permukaan air. Levy adalah gadis cantik dengan pembawaan lebih dewasa di antara mereka bertiga, walaupun tubuhnya terbilang mungil.

Sang Tuan Rumah, Juvia langsung terpancing dan terlihat gembira mendengar ucapan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut, dan bersiap untuk menyemburkan semua kebahagian atas kemenangan mereka dalam satu kalimat yang panjang, "Benar! Dan kelas kita menjadi juara umum tahun ini! Ini bener-benar menyenangkan, apa lagi kita mendapat poin tertinggi dari 3 cabang sekaligus renang, panahan dan karate. Oh Lucy… ini semua berkat Lucy yang menyumbang poin akhirnya, Juvia sangat tertolong karna Lucy sudah mau menggantikan posisi Juvia sementara…"

Gadis yang disebut sebut namanya hanya merengut, melipat wajahnya lebih dalam. Ia berdiri bersandar pada dinding kolam renang lalu menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Juvia aku mohon, kuharap dilain waktu kau bisa memintaku terlebih dahulu, bukannya tiba-tiba mendaftarkan namaku untuk 2 nomer renang sekaligus!" Protesnya

"He he he.." Juvia hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar ocehan gadis pirang tersebut, diikuti Levy yang menertawakan keduanya. "maafkan Juvia, ini semua karna Juvia lupa _stretching_ saat lomba renang gaya bebas, jadi kaki Juvia kram." Lanjutnya menyatakan penyesalannya.

"Iya aku tahu, dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk itu! Aaaaah Juvia untung saja poin pertamamu tinggi, kalau tidak aku yakin akan sulit untukku mengejar ketinggalannya, apa lagi aku tak sebagus kau dalam renang." Keluh Lucy, tersirat sedikit kelelahan diwajahnya cantiknya tersiram kemegahan sinar matahari.

"Tapi Lucy…. Lucy sagat bagus! Terutama saat lomba dengan gaya punggung, gerakan itu… sungguh! Juvia bahkan bisa merasakan keindahan gerakan Lucy. Juvia merasa ikut menjadi riak air dalam gerakan lentur indah yang Lucy tampilkan.."

Lucy hanya diam mendengar pujian itu, tentunya dengan blushing yang mewarnai kulit porselennya. Namun bagaimanapun juga, pertandingan dadakan yang didapatkannya kemarin membuatnya lelah dan terlambat untuk melihat pertandingan terahir, yaitu karate yang diikuti kekasihnya.

"Itu benar Lu, aku pun merasakan hal serupa. Kau sangat indah Lu.." ucap Levy ikut memberikan pujiannya pada Lucy. "Seperti penyihir suci, menari dikelilingi cahaya bintang…" sejenak gadis cantik itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut, lalu membuka mata dan tepat menatap langsung pada mata Lucy dengan raut wajah yang sedikit berubah. "Itu komentar Natsu yang kudengar saat dia melihat pertandinganmu."

"E-EH?! B-be-be-benarkah?! Natsu melihatnya?!" sontak Lucy terkejut dan sedikit salah tingkah dengan pernyataan yang dikatakan Levy.

"Ya, tepat sebelum pertandingan final karate dimulai, ia menyempatkan diri melihatmu. Apa kau tak meyadarinya? Dan berhentilah bersikap kikuk Lucy, kau selalu terlihat bodoh jika kita membicarakan tentang Natsu hihihihi"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung dan ia menambahkan rengutan dalam di wajahnya, namun masih terlihat jelas kecantikannya yang tanpa ia ketahui selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpi menyenangkan kekasihnya itu. ""A-a-aku tak seperti itu Levy, i-ini karna aku terkejut!" protesnya membela diri.

"Juvia juga melihatnya," tambah juvia. "Memangnya Natsu tidak memberi ucapan selamat pada Lucy?"

"tentu saja dia mengucapkannya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu.. aku mengira Natsu tak sempat meihatku.."

Lucy merasa heran. Memang hari itu sangat melelahkan dan kesempatan mereka untuk berdua sangat sedikit. Lucy kembali berenang hingga sampai ke ujung sisi lain dari kolam, lalu mendongak sedikit, menatap matahari yang tertutup awan, ia ingat sekali betapa kesalnya saat itu ketika mengetahui bahwa Juvia mendadak mendaftarkan namanya ke nomer renang gaya punggungyang dan gaya katak yang waktunya hampir bersamaan dengan pertandingan karate..

_**-Flash back-**_

_Lucy tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung olahraga. Sorak sorai terdengar begitu riuh, menghasilkan gema yang saling memantul di dalam sana. Benar saja, pertandingan final karate sudah dimulai. Gadis pirang itu terdiam sesaat, mengamati dua orang pemuda yang tengah menjadi pusat orbit pandangan semua yang ada di sana._

_Seulas senyum menawan tergaris di wajah Lucy. Dengan hanya sekali melihat, gadis itu sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Natsulah yang lebih unggul, selain itu ia percaya penuh pada kekasihnya itu._

_Sesuai perkiraannya, Natsu memenangkan petandingan itu, sekaligus mengantarkan kelas mereka sebagai juara umum pekan olahraga tahun ini. Pipi Lucy merona, ketika pemuda berambut sakura di malam hari itu menoleh dan memberikan senyum andalannya, lalu bergegas menghampirinya._

_Mata Karamel sang gadis tertuju pada sosok itu, dan jatuh pada dada bidang sang pemuda. Pakaian karate yang sedikit turun, memperlihatkan bulir bulir keringat yang menetes turun di sana, sangat sexy, membuat fantasi yang sedikit liar_ _tergambar di__ kepala si pirang. Tatapan mata Lucy seolah menelanjangi dada eksotis tersebut._

_-__**End flash back-**_

Lucy membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang terbungkus bikini putih sederhana namun sangat anggun, dengan motif bunga _gumamela_ di bagian tepi baju renang _two piece _itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan merentangkan kedua lengannya, untuk berpegangan ke tepian kolam. Matanya kembali terpejam…

_**-Flash back-**_

_Lucy memasuki ruang ekstrakulikuler karate yang sepi. Dia meihat tas Natsu yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan beberapa benda yang berserak di sekitar tas tersebut. Tentu saja Lucy mengenali semua barang itu milik siapa._

"_Mencariku?" Tiba-tiba suara itu mengejutkannya._

_Lucy segera berbalik, disambut sosok menawan kekasihnya. Natsu berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan rambutnya yang basah. _

"_Aku tadi bertemu Gray, dia mengatakan kalau kau memintaku ke sini," jawab Lucy sambil membalas senyumannya. "Apa kau memerlukan bantuan untuk membereskan tas ini?" _

_Natsu melangkah menghampiri gadisnya. Perlahan jemari tangannya menelusuri rambut indah kekasihnya itu._

"_Lucee.. Aku haus.." bisiknya penuh arti_

_Tentu saja ucapan Natsu tidak mengandung denotasi yang sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa beberapa saat kemudian Natsu tengah menjilati bagian atas dada Lucy serta dengan perlahan membuka semua kancing seragam gadis itu._

"_Eeeeengghhh… Natsuuuh…" desahnya, sambil mencengkram bahu gagah dan rambut dusty kekasihnya_

_Natsu memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil dengan tanda kiss mark yang tersebar di sana. Kedua tangannya menyelinap kedalam kemeja Lucy, guna membuka kaitan bra merah yang dikenakan hari itu._

_Tentu sangat jelas apa yang diinginkan Natsu setelah melepas bra tersebut. Dengan hasrat yang tinggi, dia melumat payudara Lucy, sementara tangannya sibuk meremas dan memilin nipple payudara sebelah kiri, yang juga berurai lumatan secara bergantian. Natsu menjilat dan menghisap putus nipple tersebut, memberikan sensasi nikmat dan dingin ketika terhembus nafas pemuda tersebut._

"_eeemh… ahh.. aah.. hahh.." desahan Lucy bagai lagu pengiring bagi kegiatan keduanya._

_Sejenak Natsu berhenti, mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang setengah telanjang. Wajah merona.. mata karamel yang sayu karena dikuasai kenikmatan dan nafsu, napas yang memburu, wangi tubuh yang memabukkan, dan bulir keringat yang mengalir dari dagu, jatuh melintasi belahan dada gadis pirang itu, menambah gambaran sexy di benaknya._

_Natsu memegang kendali atas tubuhnya, perlahan mendorong Lucy agar tersudut, dan bersandar di dinding ruangan itu._

_Dengan tatapan mata yang tak sedetikpun lepas dari Lucy, Natsu memainkan kedua nipple gadisnya. Pelukannya di leher pemuda itu semakin erat, kepalanya terlonjak ke belakang. Biasanya, Natsu akan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Lucy dalam keadaan seperti itu, namun kali ini dia berusaha menahan diri, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi memabukkan gadis itu saat menikmati gerakan yang menggila di putingnya._

"_eeermh… ahh.. emhh…" Lucy mengerang, terhenyak karna takluk pada kelihaian jemari Natsu yang lincah memanjakan putingnnnya yang menengang. Ya, tentu saja Natsu sangat hapal titik-titik senditif kekasihnya._

"_Luceee.. kau menyukainyakan?" bisik Natsu degan suara rendah yang tertahan, sambil lebih gencar memainkan putting mungil itu. Napas Natsu yang semakin memburu menerpa daun telinga si gadis pirang. "Luceeh milikkuuuu…" suara Natsu semakin menggoda, bagian dalam dirinya sudah mendorong memaksa untuk keluar dan meminta untuk dimanjakan juga._

_Lucy tersenyum di tengah kegiatan panas itu, membuat Natsu semakin tak dapat menahannya. Pemuda itu memajukan dirinya untuk menggoda ronnga telinga si gadis dengan lidahnya, tanpa sengaja Lucy mengerang lebih keras, saat merasakan sesuatu yang menegang menabrak bagian luar vaginanya yang masih terbungus rapi oleh seragam roknya._

_Menyadari hal tersebut, Natsu semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan menekan pada tubuh Lucy, menimbulkan rasa yang luar biasa bagi sang gadis, antara keinginan agar benda tersebut dapat digerakkan tepat di tempat vaginanya berada dan rasa gugup. Dengan sigap, Natsu mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan menyangganya dengan lengan kekarnya, sambil kembali memperdalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan._

_Natsu sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggerakkan bagian pinggulnya agar penisnya yang tertutup celana kain menyentuh bagian bagian vagina gadisnya. _

"_Aah..! Natsuuuh….." desah nikmat gadis tersebut, ketika merasakan penis kekasihnya menekan menekan bagian vaginanya disambut dengan lumatan bernafsu di dadanya, dalam gendongan tersebut rok seragam Lucy tersingkap cukup tinggi. Betapa rindunya Natsu melihat hal itu, rasanya sudah cukup lama… tepatnya sejak ujian dimulai. Sanyang waktu tak menungkinkan._

_Natsu segera menurunkan Lucy, mendekap tubuh gadis di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis itu. Lucy terhenyak ketika Natsu memasukkan tangannya yang bebas tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu ke daerah paha bagian dalamnya. Jemari yang sudah begitu mengenal daerah pribadi gadis itu langsung menyusup di tepi celana dalam, memainkan klirorisnya._

"_Aaaah.. aahh.. hmnn.. Nath..suuh.." Lucy bergelinjang tak kuat menahan semua kenikamatan yang diberikan padanya, belum lagi lumatan yang ada pada puting kirinya, membuatnya semakin terbakar gairah._

_Sungguh saat itu sangat menggoda. Lucy memeluk Natsu semakin erat, dan lagi merasakan tekanan yang cukup dalam pada bagian bawahnya, tanda kejantanan Natsu yang sudah sangat terangsang. Dia pun turut melakukannya, memberikan kepuasan bagi kekasihnya dengan membebaskan penisnya dari segala penghalang, berciuman dengan penuh gairah hingga sama-sama mencapai puncak orgasme._

_-__**End flash back-**_

Lucy membuka matanya, menatap langit yang agak mendung. Sebenarnya ia merindukan Natsu… tapi akhir minggu ini pun pemuda tersebut akan menginap di rumah Gray. Teman sekelas mereka sekaligus, pemuda yang disukai Juvia sejak kecil.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, memberitahukan bahwa ada telepon dari Gray. Juvia pun bersorak dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Levy mengendus kesal, membuat Lucy terpancing untuk menoleh.

"Bukankan mereka berteman sejak kecil, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" sungutnya

Lucy terdiam. Dia tahu akan hal itu, dan dia pun tahu bagaimana usahanya Juvia agar Gray menyadari perasaannya, namun memang dasar Gray, menurut cerita Juvia, pemuda itu mulai menutup diri pada Juvia semenjak mereka tumbuh remaja, yang tak berubah hanya sikap peduli pemuda itu pada Juvia.

Lucy mengakui bahwa ada benarnya juga ucapan Levy.

* * *

Gray sempat menggerutu saat mendengar suara manja teman kecilnya itu ketika menerima panggilannya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak tersenyum mendengar suara gadis manis yang berambut hampir senada dengannya, Juvia Lockser. Gray akan mengadakan pesta sederhana di rumahnya, yang hanya di khususkan untuk kelas mereka saja.

"Tapi apa orangtua Gray-sama tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak, mereka ada keperluan di Magnolia untuk 2 hari kedepan, dan tentu saja ada paman Alzack di sini. Tapi nanti dia pun ada acara bersama tunangannya," jelas Gray. "Jadi sebaiknya menginap saja…"

"Be-benarkah Gray-samaaa? Juvia bisa bersama menghabiskan waktu bersama Gray-sama ah~ Juvia senang sekali….."

Percakapan itu di akhiri ketika Juvia menerima undangan tersebut dengan panjang lebar, dan Gray yang kerepotan untuk menutup pembicaraan tersebut. Gray mulai mencari-cari kontak teleponnya untuk menghubungi teman sekelas lainnya, tentu saja termasuk Lucy dan Levy. Di belakangnya, para pemuda lainnya juga yang sekelas dengannya _(ga perlu disebutin, pasti kalian juga tau siapa aja)_, mulai antusias dengan memikirkan kegiatan menyenangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hei.. di mana si otak api?!" teriak Gajel

"Eh? Bukankah tadi dia terdidur di sana? Pria macam apa yang pergi tanpa bilang!" jawab Elman dengan bingar

"Ah sial, aku yakin dia takut kalau aku mengajaknya taruhan, ck! Pengecut…" sambung Gajel dengan tekanan suara yang terdengar menyebalkan.

* * *

Di ruangan lain di rumah yang cukup besar itu, tepat di salah satu kamar mandinya. NatsU sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air dinigin yang mengalir di watafel. Dia benar-benar perlu air dingin untuk menyegarkan otak panasnya.

Natsu berpegangan pada kedua sisi watafel, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena adegan menggiurkan mengenai gadisnya yang muncul dimimpinya kembali menggentayanginya.

'Ah sial, ada apa denganku..' keluhnya sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya. Mimpi itu semakin menjadi jadi akhir-akhirini, membuat Natsu tak tahan untuk tak menyentuhnya.

'Ada-ada saja..' Natsu menghela napas, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Jangan sampai lepas kendali saat bertemu gadisnya di pesta malam ini. Namun jelas ada masalah' yang harus ditanganinya sekarang juga sebagai seorang laki-laki normal.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

Natsu melangkah, pindah dari tempatnya semula sambil membuka _zipper_ jeansnya dengan cepat. Jika melihat mata gelapnya, kau akan menyadari gairah yang tak terbendung, nafsu birahi yang begitu jelas di sana.

Natsu bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, menurunkan celananya setinggi lutut dan membebaskan penisnya yang sudah membuat sesak hingga celananya terasa sangat sempit.

Dia menggenggam penisnya yang panjang dan berdiameter besar itu. Memijatnya dan mulai menggerakkannya maju mundur. Helaan napas yang begitu tersengal sengal, juga aroma tubuh yang khas. Natsu mengingat setiap rasa dari setiap inci demi inci tubuh Lucy. Terutama vaginanya.

Natsu semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, dia masih berdiri dan bersandar, mata gelap yang tajam itu sedikit menjadi sayu karena penuh dengan imajinasi dan ingatan mengenasi si Pirang. Ah, Jangan lupa apa yang sempat di khayalkannya sewaktu melihat Lucy berenang…

Saat Lucy bersiap dalam posisi _start_, lalu mulai berenang dengan gaya punggung. Air kolam bernuansa kebiruan dengan bingkai tirai transparan yang menyelubungi bagian sisi atas tubuh gadis itu. Baju renang _one piece_ berwarna putih terlihat berdesir di bawahnya. Pemandangan itu mengigatkan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan Lucy. Dia berharap Lucy bisa bergerak lincah di atasnya seperti saat gadis itu berenang.

"Ouuuuhhg… Lusyii.." Natsu mengerang tertahan.. disertai dengan cipratan kental berwarna putih yang keluar dari ujung penisnya.

Natsu mencapai klimaksnya. Setelah mengatur napasnya, Natsu membersihkan penisnya, dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sebelum keluar kamar mandi, ia mencuci tangan dan wajahnya, agar terihat lebih fokus dan segar.

* * *

Lucy menatap _LCD_ ponselnya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan, menjauhkan diri dari Juvia yang mulai berisik dalam memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan ke rumah Gray nanti. Hei! Bukannya ini acara biasa?! Sekarang saja, Lucy hanya mnegenakan tanktop pink dengan _lace_ hitam menghiasi garis tepi bagian dadanya, serta celana pendek setengah paha.

Lucy masih menatap layar ponsel itu, sebelum akhirnya mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.. yang menanyakan kepastiannya untuk ikut berkumpul di rumah Gray.

Lucy menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa yang empuk.

'Natsu~..' batinnnya memanggil pemuda tampan itu.

Hubungannya dengan Natsu sudah berlangsung cukup jauh walaupun mereka sama-sama baru pertama kali berpacaran, yang diikuti dengan pertama kali berciuman, pertama kali saling menyentuh dan memanjakan.. hampir setiap kali ada kesempatan, Natsu menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Lalu apa yang mengganggu benak Lucy saat ini? Atau lebih pasnya mungkin, apa yang mengganggu benak Lucy 'selama ini?

Semburat kemerahan terpampang jelas bagai buah plum di wajah Lucy begitu batinnya berkata,

'Natsu, kau tak pernah- ah, tapi memang akulah yang tak pernah berterus terang padanya.'

Sepertinya hal apapun yang dipikirkannya kali ini, cukup mengganggunya. Dia menghela napas. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara Juvia yang belum selesai memilih pakaiannya ditemani Levy. Lucy pun membuka ponselnya lagi.

Sambil menungggu, mungkin ia bisa mencari informasi tentang sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya itu…

Lucy mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kala sebaris tulisan muncul, sesuai dengan _tag_ informasi yang dia cari

_Tips penting hubungan seksual_

Search

* * *

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu Juvia, Lucy dan Levy sampai juga di rumah Gray. Suasana yang sudah cukup ramai, tapi tetap terkendali.

Di salah satu ruangan, terlihat Gray sedang beradu argument dengan seorang pria muda berambut gelap.

"Ayolah Paman, bukankah kita sudah sepakat?! Keluh Gray. " Tolong jangan berlebihan..!"

"Woa, Gray.. aku takut orangtuamu memarahiku," tukas Alzack, yang merupakan adik dari ibu Gray

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa dengan teman-temanku?! Haah!"

"Ah.. aku tahu anak muda jaman seka-"

"Hentikan, Paman!" Alzack berkedip, cukup terkejut melihat sikap Gray. Memanfaat situasi tersebut, Gray segera angkat bicara lagi.

"Dengar, Paman aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan semua temanku, tampa harus melihat sepasang kekasih yang sudah sangat dewasa bermesraan di sini..! jadi pergilah ke apartemen calon bibi, wanita berambut lumut itu, lalu-"

"Hei enak saja kau, rambut Bisca itu berwarna hijau yang damai… warna yang anggun!

"Terserahlah… Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Ya ya.. Baiklah.."

Alzack sebenarnya sangat ragu akan hal tersebut, namun dia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu besama tunangannya. Apalagi sudah berapa minggu mereka tidak bertemu karena sebuk.

* * *

Gray tersenyum puas setelah melihat mobil Alzack keluar. Begitu pula halnya dengan yang lain. Dengan gembira, mereka memulai acaranya.

"Kalau hanya bir tak masalah bukan?" Tanya Cana. Tangannya sudah penuh oleh beberapa kaleng bir.

"Ah tentu saja!" jawab Gray

"Hei aku mau, kau dapat dari mana?" seru yang lainnya

"Kalian jangan mengacau di rumah orang ya!" tegas Erza

"Oh, aku punya cake kau mau?" tawar Jellal pada gadis berambut merah itu

"T-tentu hehe." Oh ayolah, semua orang tau kalau Erza dan Jellal saling menyukai. "Ba-baiklah acara dimulai." Serunya canggung, bersamaan dengan itu, ia menerima cake yang diberikan Jellal.

Mira membagikan bir yang dibawa oleh Cana. Setiap orang hanya mendapat 1 kaleng saja. Setidaknnya mereka tak mau sampai mabuk dan merusak pesta yang mereka adakan, apalagi sampai menimbulkan masalah.

Lucy menatap ragu pada kaleng bir yang ada di tangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba seserag mengambil minuman itu, Lucy mendongak untuk mengajukan protes.

"Hei..! apa yang kau lakukan! Itu punyaku, kau kan sudah dapat bagian..!"

"Kau tak akan kuat meminum ini Luce, lagipula jika kau sampai mabuk siapa yang akan memindahkan tubuh beratmu itu ke kamar tidur hahaha, jangan merepotkanku dasar.." cibir Natsu

"Beraninya kau…. Mengatakanku berat..! harusnya aku menjadikanmu target latihan panahanku bersama Sagitarius Sensei..!"

Melihat Lucy mengerang penuh gejolak amarah, Natsu sungguh bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya, jika apa yang dikatakan Lucy benar terjadi.

"T-tidak Luce, aku hanya bergurau ha.. ha.. ha.." tawanya canggung. "Lebih baik kau tak meminum bir ini, tak usah ya.." Natsu menoleh menatap mata kekasihnya dengan intens. Menimbulkan rona merah pada kedua pipi gadis itu, dan melupakan kemarahannya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu rasanya.."

"Rasanya agak pahit, aku jamin kau tak akan suka," Natsu memberi tahu sambil membuka kaleng bir itu, dan meminumnya sedikit, membuat bibirnya menjadi basah. Lucy menyentuh bibir itu dengan jemari lentiknya.. membuat Natsu tersenyum dan membiarkan dia melakukannya. Tapi bukannya mengambil tissue, Lucy malah memasukkan ujung jarinya yang basah karena sisa tetesan bir di bibir Natsu kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Natsu sendiri, jangan Tanya.. Ia hanya mampu terperangah, menyaksikan gerakan menghisap di mulut Lucy.

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, Lucy menoleh… balik memberikan tatapan penuh arti. Gadis manis itu melepaskan jemarinya dari dalam mulutnya dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Bagi Natsu, tatapan mata Lucy saat itu sangat berbeda. Begitu intents… tidak terlihat malu-malu walaupun pipinya merona.

Natsu baru saja akan menyentuh pipi Lucy ketika tiba-tiba gadis pirang itu beranjak.

"Lucy.. Lucy mau ke mana?" Tanya Juvia yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game di laptop milik Gray.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. Sekilas dia melirik Natsu yang masih terheran-heran, dan hal ini pun tak luput dari perhatian Mira dan Levy.

"Ah, Juviaa bagaimana cara memainkan ini, bisa ajari aku." Seru Mira berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Juvia dari pasangan Lucy-Natsu tersebut.

Lucy pun berbalik menjauhi ruangan besar itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian Natsu menyusulnya.

"Luce!" Serunya sambil meraih sebelah pergelangan tangan Lucy.

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Natsu.

"Hei.. ada apa? Apa kau marah? Kenapa-?" ucapan Natsu terhenti, ketika Lucy memberinya tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan hal ini sangat mengundang bagi sang pemuda tampan itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap dari keduanya, Natsu segera menarik Lucy masuk ke salah satu kamar tamu.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Natsu menekan tubuh langsing Lucy di balik pintu. Segera saja mereka terlibat dalam satu ciuman yang panas. Kedua tangan Natsu menahan lengan Lucy, bibir mereka saling memangut dan lidah keduanya bergerak lincah dalam ciuman itu… seolah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Tak mau membuang waktu, mereka hanya mengambil napas saat ada celah yang timbul akibat ciuman yang bergerak liar namun tetap harmonis, dalam desahan pelan yang penuh gairah.

Apa mau dikata, Natsu dan Lucy tidak mengetahui bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memang sudah sangat kelaparan akan sentuhan intim yang sering mereka lakukan semenjak bersama. Hal itu membuat nafsu keduanya Teresa begutu memuncak hingga kali ini menginginkan lebih dari biasa yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Natsu menaikkan sebelah lututnya kedaerah selangkangan Lucy dan memberikan sedikit tekanan di sana.

"Eeemmhhh…" Lucy mendesah pelan, dan mulai berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkraman Natsu.

"Lepaskan aku…" Bibirnya membengkak karna lumatan yang diberikan Natsu.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, menciumi pelipis Lucy. "Tapi bukankah…." Dia menggerakkan lututnya tepat di atas vagina Lucy yang masih terhalang celana pendek, membuat gadis itu mendesah lagi, "…Kau juga menginginkannya? Kau menikmati ini bukan, Luce?"

"Aaahh..! Hhhm…" erang Lucy ketika Natsu sedikit memperdalam tekanannya. "..aah! N-Natsu.. t-tunggu!" Lucy memekik tertahan, menyebabkan kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah menawan Natsu Dragnell.

Lucy kembali menatap Natsu. "Aku memang sangat menginginkannya. Namun aku pun menginginkanmu Natsu.."

Natsu terkejut mendengar jawaban yang tak pernah disangkanya. Tanpa sadar ia membiarkan kedua tangan Lucy terlepas namun ternyata terarah ke dirinya.

_Komunikasi merupakan hal terpenting dalam hubungan apapun, termasuk hubungan bercinta dan kepuasan di dalamnya._

Sebentar teringat akan artikel yang dibaca Lucy, dia membelai wajah Natsu yang tanpa cela dan terus turun ke dadanya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu… sepenuhnya Natsuu.."

_Katakana apa yang kau mau, dan kau akan mendapatkannya._

* * *

Lucy duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mata karamelnya menatap pemandangan indah di hadapannya yang akhirnya ia dapatkan.

Natsu membuka kaus kelabunya, menampakkan otot-otot sederhana namun terlatih. Kulit _tan_ eksotisnya yang tanpa cela. Lucy membiarkan dirinya menikamati pemandangan ini. Ketika Natsu tengah membuka kancing celanan jeansnya, otot perut pemuda itu ikut bergerak. Mata Lucy tertuju pada kedua puting Natsu.

'_Kali ini aku bisa menyetuhnya kan?' _batinnya

Natsu menyentuh tepi _boxer breifs_ itu, ia menyeringai tipis melihat mata Lucy yang sedikit terbelak karena sikapnya.

'_Oh, tak secepat itu, periku..'_ Natsu membatin sambil melangkah mendekati Lucy

Baiklah, Lucy terlihat gugup sekarang. Terutama saat penis yang menonnjol namun masih aman di tempatnya itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Perlahan Natsu duduk di samping Lucy, mendorongnya lembut hingga mulai bergerak cekatan melepaskan pakaian Lucy. Namun gadis itu terlalu fokus dan terpesona pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Natsu tersenyum. Lucy yang ada di bawahnya adalah Lucy yang berbeda, yang saat ini lebih jujur dan terbuka untuk meminta akan keinginannya. Dan itu sangat sexy.

Natsu mengalah, ia membuka pakaian Lucy dengan sabar dan perlahan, memberi kesempatan bagi Lucy untuk membelai kedua lengan berotot itu. Bergerak perlahan membelai dada hingga punggung dan kembali ke depan membelai dada bidang dan perut kekasihnya.

Mata Natsu agak terpejam ketika Lucy menyentuh kedua putingnya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian Natsu duduk bersandar, sementara Lucy sibuk menciumi dada dan perutnya. Kedua payudara yang padat dan besar itu sudah lepas dari semua penghalangnya, menggantung bebas, terasa menggoda ketika kedua puting Lucy yang sudah menegang bergesekan dengan kulit sang pemuda. Natsu sudah ingin melahapnya. Tapi tidak… tidak sebelum dia membuka celana pendek Lucy.

"Emmhh.." Natsu menarik napas, mencoba menahan rasa nikmat saat Lucy menjilat dan menghisap kedua putingnya.

Celana pendek Lucy sudah terlepas, celana dalamnya pun segera ditarik Natsu hingga jatuh ke atas lutut. Natsu menarik dagu Lucy, mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia menarik tubuh telanjang gadis itu, hingga kedua payudaranya berada tepat di atas wajah pemuda itu.

Natsu menjilat area sekeliling puting, menjilati bagian tengah puting dengan jilatan yang putus putus. Lucy mendesah tak sadar dan hal ini membuat Natsu ingin menggodanya lagi. Ditiupnya perlahan kedua puting Lucy yang basah oleh saliva sang kekasih, menciptakan erangan indah dari Lucy yang semakin memabukkan Natsu dan keduanya tenggelam dalam gairah yang menggebu-gebu.

Lucy merengut ketika Natsu hanya menghisap putingnya, tanpa meggigit menarik-nariknya, dan tanpa remasan nikmat seperti biasanya.

* * *

Natsu berbaring telentang, perlahan ia genggam sebelah tangan Lucy, sambil memanjakan matanya dengan tubuh telanjang sang peri berambut pirang.

"kemarilah Luce.. aku ingin 'merasakanmu'.."

Lucy perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk mencerna maksud Natsu.

"Mmn.. Kau mau aku…-"

Natsu mengangguk tersenyum, dan itu cukup untuk menyakinkan Lucy. Lucy mendekat, duduk mengangkang di atas Natsu, menghadapkan vaginanya yang basah ke arah mulut pemuda yang menginginkannya itu.

Natsu tampak semakin bernafsu begitu mengenali aroma intim milik Lucy yang begitu ia rindukan. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul ramping kekasihnya, memberikan beberapa ciuman ringan di bagian dalam paha mulus itu, lalu berhenti saat sampai di vaginannya. Natsu melihat ke atas, menatap Lucy. Mata gelap yang seolah tak berdasar bertemu dengan pandangan lembut sang gadis, yang mendadak terpejam dengan badan melengkung ke belakang, bibir mungil yang mendesah lebih keras takkala Natsu tiba-tiba menghisap serta memberi tekanan pada jilatannya saat melahap vaginanya.

Dari luar kamar, terdengar suara musik yang cukup keras dan suara tawa teman-teman mereka seolah meredam desahan kenikmatan pasangan penuh gairah itu.

Natsu menurunkan kedua tangannya, menyibakkan vagina Lucy lalu mulai menghisap klitorisnya. Cariran gadis itu keluar semakin banyak, desahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat tubuh Lucy mulai lemas. Terutama saat jemari Natsu dengan lihai menggosok klitorisnya dan lidahnya berpidah ke lubang senggama Lucy.

"Enmh…ahh…! Natsuuh… Hhm.. ah..Nath..suuh..!"

Lucy merasakannya. Dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan diri, bergeser mundur hingga cairan klimaksnya membasahi dada kekar Natsu.

Sementara di bawah sana, penis sang pemuda seolah melesak ingin melepaskan diri dari dalam _boxer briefs_ berwarna kelabu bercorak jingga itu. Natsu ingin Lucy segera memanjakan keperkasaannya, namun Lucy sendiri masih ingin lebih… walau tangan gadis itu kini tengah melepaskan _boxer _tersebut.

Sementara Natsu masih berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya posisi mereka, Lucy sudah berbaring telentang dengan vagina yang sudah basah kembali dan kedua puting yang mencuat tegang.

"Natsu.. maukah kau.. m-maksudku, jika kita saling memanjakan bersama?" Tanya Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya karna malu, bahkan telinganya saja sampai memerah.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, di balik semua kenikmatan ini, sejak awal Lucy sungguh membuatnya heran.

'Jadi maksudnya, dia mau melakukan _Heavy petting _dengan posisi 69?'

"Natsu…?" panggil Lucy lagi. Tampaknya di tak senang. Mengajukan inisiatif seperti tadi sungguh merupakan perjuangan yang sangat besar baginya, benar-benar memalukan, namun bukannya langsung menanggapi, Natsu malah terheran-heran terlalu lama!

"Ah…! Maaf, maaf.." ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum. "Kau begitu menggairahkan…" seringainya

Setelah memuaskan matanya dengan pemandangan telanjang tubuh kekasihnya, Natsu kembali beraksi meremas payudara sang gadis, lalu melumat putingnya serta menggerakkan lidahnya secara melingkar tepat di tengah puting Lucy.

Natsu mulai mengatur posisi di atas tubuh Lucy. Kedua kakinya menekuk di samping kepala si Pirang, mulutnya tepat berada di atas vagina yang kembali menuntut kenikmatan untuk di manjakan, dan jagan lupakan penis miliknya yang sedari tadi sudah menengang keras, mulai masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Lucy.

Natsu merasakan kehangatan di bagian keperjakaannya, walaupun perlu usaha bagi Lucy untuk bisa memasukkannya semaksimal mungkin, dan tangannya membantu memegangi bagian pangkal yang tidak muat di mulutnya.

Lidah Natsu kembali menjelajahi vagina kekasihnya, jemarinya meraba lubang di bawah klitoris si gadis. Ia mencoba memasukkan sedikit jari telunjukknya. '_Begitu hangat…. Sempit… dan kencang sekali_.' batinnya

"Mmmn…mmh…hhhh…nggmhh..!" Lucy mengerang, menimbulkan getaran di penis Natsu. Sungguh terasa sangat nikmat bagi sang pemilik.

Dalam hati Natsu sangat bersyukur Lucy memintanya mengambil posisi di atas, sehingga bisa lebih mendominasi.

Natsu tersenyum puas di tengah lumatan pada vagina gadisnya, saat melihat cairan klimaks Lucy yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia menjilat sedikit cairan itu lalu memasukkan jarinya sedikit lebih dalam pada lubang kewanitaan sang kekasih, bahkan ia menambahkan jari tengahnya juga.

Lucy mengerang lebih keras, berusaha mengeluarkan penis besar dan panjang milik Natsu dari mulutnya untuk memprotes tindakan sang pemuda, namun Natsu segera menekannya.

"Ouuuhh… ssshh.. tenanglah Luceeh.. hmn.. aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut.. dan hati-hati.." ucap Natsu sambil mengecup vagina di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang meraih puting gadisnya dan memainkannya, sukses membuat pemiliknya kembali terhanyut dalam kenikmatan.

Sebuah ide nista melintas di benak Natsu. Betapa nikmatnya jika penisnya yang masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi pemuda itu tak mau terburu-buru dan melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Lucy.

Akhirnya Natsu meresakanya, ketika Lucy mengulum testisnya bergantian.

'Sebentar lagi..'

Natsu segera beranjak, mengangkangi dada Lucy, mengapit penisnya dengan sepasang payudara itu.

"Ayo.. peganghh.." suara Natsu terdengar lebih berat. Dia tuntun kedua tangan gadis itu, untuk menahan masing-masing sisi payudaranya, sementara tangan Natsu sendiri memanjakan klitoris Lucy lagi, sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya semakin kencang.

Desahan Lucy kembali terdengar, di iringi napas Natsu yang tersengal-sengal.

"Uuughh.. Luceeh apa kau keberatan.. aahh~ kalau aku keluarkan di sini.. Hmn..? Hh.. ah.. ah.." Tanya Natsu di sela sela erangan kenikmatannya, tangannya membelai pipi kekasihnya itu. "Katakan…"

Lucy menggeleng lemah, namun ia tersenyum. Matanya tertuju ke bawah, ke penis yang bergerak dengan kencang ke arah wajahnya.

"..Nat…Natsuuuh…nghh… aaaaaahh…."

"OOUHHH….! LUSYIII…!" Natsu mengerang kencang, takkala cairan spermanya menyembur keluar, perlahan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh kekasihnya.

Lucy memejamkan matanya. Gerakan Natsu terhenti, dan segera diiringi dengan rasa hangat di dada dan wajahnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka kembali, bertatapan dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Lucy yang menawan, terbaring telanjang di bawahnya, dengan sperma miliknya membasahi dada besarnya, wajah dan sedikit rambutnya..

Sungguh memuaskan, dari sebelumnya.

Natsu menyingkir mengambil tissue, membersihkan sperma putih itu lalu memeluk tubuh telanjang Lucy dan menciumnnya kembali. Ciumannya turun ke bahu gadis itu dan tangannya bergerak meremas bokong Lucy.

Sementara di luar, teman-teman mereka sudah bisa menerka apa yang terjadi, terutama sang Tuan Rumah ketika berusaha mencari keduanya, Gray menemukan satu kamar tamu yang terkunci, dengan suara suara menggairahkan terdengar dari dalamnnya, membuat telinganya memerah, membayangkan adegan apa yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Namun tidak dengan Juvia yang polos.

"Juvia mau mencari Lucy… Juvia mau tidur dengan Lucy dan Levy.." rengeknya.

Gray menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah sahabat kecilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mendekat dan mengulum bibir mungil gadis berambut ombak tersebut… hampir sama seperti yang pernah di lakukannya saat mereka masih kecil dulu, bedanya saat itu Gray hanya mengecup bibir itu.

Juvia sontak kaku dan terdiam dari ocehannya. Wajahnya sekarang senada dengan rambut Erza, yang lainnya pun ikut terperangah.

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**A/N : **

Sesuai apa yang dibilang sama pemilik cerita sebenarnya, 'Ini adalah Chapter paling sulit'.

bebrapa kali saya cuci muka biar fokus dan ga ngantuk pas ngetik ini, well gimana? bagian mana yang kalian suka? padahal baru begini aja udah panas banget ya.. apa lagi pas ehem nya..

Ini balasan reviewnya

**Kanzo Kasuri :**

Hai Kanzo thank you ya koreksinya, hehe aku udah benerin bebrapa ko, terutama kesalahan nama itu huhh :( . Nah menurut sya ini udah Lemot banget, walaupun ga sampe begono haha. Ini udah hot banget belum XD

**Guest 1:**

Udah lanjut, silahkan baca :), pastinya kalo udah ke bagian ini, udah dibaca dong hehe

**Guest 2:**

Udah update ya :)

**Akira Takumi:**

Hahaha kalo panas, pake topi dong xD

**Aan Kyouya:**

Wah iya, ini udah lanjut.. :)

**Mia 981:**

Yup, udah update dongsss hehe

**Guest 3:**

Siip, udah nih :)

**Luna d'Njell:**

Wah bahaya itu, jangan liat aslinya ah hehe, nanti banjir nosebleed xD

**Deathberry45:**

Wah terima kasih koreksinya, emg kemarin banyak banget typo nya, setelah saya cek ulang. tapu udah saya replace ko :D

**Guest 4:**

Udah update, sya jga ada rencana untuk bikin fic sendiri. baru sekedar konsep juga, thank you ya :)

**Ikanatsu:**

Makasih koreksinya, iya udah saya beneri juga. kalo panas pake topi, kalo dingin pake selimut hehe XD

**Aiko Asari:**

Hai hai, udah lebaran udah update juga :)

**MAGENZ:**

Udaaaaaaaaah :D

**Stacie Kaneko:**

Yaa, Thank you :D hahah asal masih sehat yah xD

* * *

Sekian dulu kali ini :D

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH RnR

dan selamat lebaran ya, buat yang ngerayainnya, Mohon maaf lahir batin semua

* * *

REVEIW PLEASE... ^^


	5. Faire L'Amour

**DISCLAIMER :**

HIRO MASHIMA

**PAIRING :**

NATSU - LUCY [NALU FOREVER]

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, FULL LEMON rate M, Typo.

**COPYRIGHT STORY:**

Bellisima Kirei

**A/N:**

Ini adalah salah satu ff dari Bellisima Kirei di fandom HxH, yang saya _pinjam- republish _karna saya sangat menyukai alur ceritanya, dan lagi karna di fandom FT sepertinya kekurangan fic dengan rate M haha. Tentu saja melalui tahap ijin dan pengeditan untuk menyesuaikan karakter. Jika diantara kalian sudah pernah membaca fic dari penulis aslinya, psssstt. Special thanks to **Bellisima Kirei **_  
_

Happy Reading!

Cahpter 5 : _Faire L'Amour._

* * *

_Suddenly, I feel the need to be inside you_

_Baby, is it what you want too?_

_Just take my hand, and believe in our future_

_Youre mine, all mine.._

* * *

Sepasang tangan putih dan mulus mencengkram seprai di bawah tubuhnya saat ini, bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda terbuka sesekali bersamaan dengan merdunya lengkingan kenikmatan yang keluar dari sana. Bahkan saat ini, bagian bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena sensasi menyenangkan yang ia terima dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Nggh.. aaahh…"

Gadis itu berusaha menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan. Dadanya naik turun dengan kedua puting yang menonjol dan tagang karena rangsangan yang diberikan padanya. Dia membuka matanya, menatap sepasang mata hitam yang seolah tak memiliki dasar.

Tatapan keduanya saling terpaku, seolah menegaskan

"_Lihatlah aku… kini aku memiliki dirimu."_

Kedua kaki jenjang di bawah sana mengangkang, sementara sang kekasih tak henti hentinya memberi kenikmatan pada organ kewanitaannya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak malam itu, saat mereka membuka diri melakukan aktifitas yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan intim dari biasanya. Ya, Natsu dan Lucy masih tetap bersama hingga mereka menjadi mahasiswa saat ini. Keduanya menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama, namun memilih ilmu yang berbeda.

Natsu melepaskan tatapannya sejenak dari mata Karamel Lucy. Dia menunduk, memperhatikan penisnya yang terus-menerus dia gesekkan disepanjang area vagina gadisnya, dan hal yang sangat membuatnya berutung adalah, melihat ekspresi Lucy saat kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu beradu dengan klitoris si Pirang. Napas natsu memburu, menikmati aktifitasnya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan penisnya ke lubang senggama Lucy, itu adalah cobaan yang berat. Mereka punya kesepakatan yang tak terucap, yaitu _tak boleh ada keterpaksaan._

Tubuh mulus Lucy yang berkeringat berkilat indah dalam remang cahaya lampu tidur kamar apartemen milik gadis itu. Natsu menguulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk memainkan putting payudara Lucy.

"Oohh….!" Desahnya tertahan

Natsu melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari puting kanan Lucy, dan menggunakannya untuk memasukkan jari itu kelubang senggama kekasihnya , memaikannya di dalam sana.

"Aah… ooh Natsuuh!" lengkingnya tertahan dan punggung yang melengkung keatas. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat gadis Heartfilia semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ooouuuhhh Lusyiii…." Desah panjang Natsu menandakan cairan kenikmatannya sudah berada pada ujung penisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah saling berpelukan. Natsu membelai lembut perut rata Lucy yang basah oleh spermanya. Mereka saling mengucup berkali-kali.

Lucy menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. "Kau begitu merindukanku , Tuan Panas?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Perlukah kau bertanya aah..?" Jawab Natsu merengut kekanankan, sambil sesekali mengatur napasnya.

Lucy terkekeh pelan. Dia membelai pipi kekasihnya yang semakin dewasa dan tampan itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…"

"Setiap malam?"

"Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam.."

Natsu tersenyum dan memagut bibir Lucy dalam satu ciuman ya panas. "Kau terdengar seperti orang mesum, menginginkanku setiap saat hehe.." celanya pada Lucy ketika ada sedikit jarak.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Lucy kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan menggigit bibir Natsu dengan kencang dan melepasnya begitu saja, sehingga meninggalkan sedikit lecet di sana.

"Luce..! ini sak-"

"Ah berisik, itu hukumanmu tahu huh!"

"Ah… iya maaf maaf." Ucap sang pemuda yang kembali mencium gadisanya dengan french kiss.

Susah payah Lucy melepaskan pautan bibir mereka, namun Natsu tetap mepertahankannya. Pada akhirnya Lucy tetap menikmati ciuman seksi itu. Merasa membutuhkan asupan oksigen Natsu melepasnya sejenak.

"Sebentar lagi fajar… kau tak lupakan, aku harus menemui dosen dan ayah akan datang menjenguk sore nanti," Lucy mengelak ketika Natsu ingin kembali menikmati bibir mungilnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat hisapannya.

Natsu mendekat, namun Lucy menjauh . "Aku hanya ingin menciummu, jangan peliiiit Luce," Natsu beralasan.

"Ya, pada awalnya memang seperti itu kan? Natsuuu.. aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kemudian," Lucy tetap menolak. Malah sebenarnya ia ingin beranjak mandi, tak enak rasanya merasa lengket karena aktifitas mereka semalaman ini, tapi gadis itu merasa lebih baik membatalkan niatnya saat melihat raut wajah dingin Natsu. Lucy hanya membersihkan tubuhnya dengan tissue basah dari bekas sperma dan cairannya sendiri lalu kemabli berbaring. Natsu yang sempat melihat Lucy ketika membersihkan bagian vaginanya dengan tissue, merasa tergoda oleh gerakan gemulai tangan sang Gadis yang mebelai bagian kewanitaannya itu, terlihat erotis dan sangat seksi menurutnya.

Natsu memposisikan dirinya di dada Lucy yang berbaring menyamping, lalu mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dada sang kekasih.

"Waktu aku pergi untuk tugas penelitian buku-buku langka kemarin, Virgo katanya datang…," ujar Lucy sambil membelai rambut _dusty_ kekasihnya.

"Ya.. aku yang menemaninya ke sini, saat ia mebersihkan kamarmu, ia menemukan beberapa bajuku dalam lemarimu," Natsu menanggapi dengan suara ngantuk

"Apa?!"

"Ssh.. ayo tidur.."

"Tapi-"

"Hmm.. lagi pula dia sudah tau kita sejauh apa, kita bicarakan nanti saja.."

Natsu memeluknya lebih erat, mengacuhkan Lucy yang masih terlihat terkejut dan blushing. Virgo datang dan melihat beberapa baju Natsu ada di dalam lemarinya.. sudah pasti Virgo akan makin sering menggodanya. Lucy sudah menganggap Virgo sebagai kakaknya sendiri, mengingat Ibunya sesaat sebelum meninggal sudah menitipkannya pada gadis itu, sejak ia berumur delapan belas tahun dan Lucy sendiri saat itu berumur dua belas tahun.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bimbingan Anda." kata Lucy pada dosennya. Dia baru saja menyampaikan hasil penelitiannya pada dosen tersebut. Selesai berpamitan, dia melangkah dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah di koridor. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lucy!"

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Lucy tersenyum melihat gadis berambut ombak yang indah tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Lucy, tadi Juvia bertemu Natsu, katanya Lucy sudah pulang!" ucap Juvia dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia mengambil bidang ilmu ekonomi di universitas yang berbeda, namun masih dalam kota yang sama dengan Lucy.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Juvia?"

"Ah.. itu Juvia baru saja menemani Gray-sama untuk mengunjungi kerabatnya yang ada di dekat sini.."

Pipi pualamnya merona, tanpa sadar memainkan rambut birunya, dengan jemarinya dan menampakkan cincin kecil bermata berlian dengan bentuk tetes air beku yang indah, yang selalu ia kenakan dalam dua bulan terakhir ini… tanda bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi tunangan Gray.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sendiri? Memangnya di mana Gray?"

"Tentu saja.. karena Gray-sama sedang mengobrol dengan Natsu"

"Begitukah? Di mana? ayo Juvia kita hampiri mereka!"

Seketika Juvia terpaku. Lucy yang awalnya sudah bersemangat merasa heran, " Juvia… kau kenapa? Di mana Gray dan Natsu?"

Juvia sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya dan terlihat bingung. Ia mengingat tentang ucapan Natsu saat mereka bertemu tadi,

"_Jangan beritahu Lucy kalau kau bertemu denganku di sini ya, kau mengerti Juvia..?"_

Juvia pun berdehem, sambil tersenyum gugup ia mulai berkata , "J-Juvia lupa Lucy, di mana ya tadi mereka hehe.."

"Aah.. anu Lucy Juvia pamit dulu ya, Juvia mau menemui Gray-sama,"

"Iiih yang benar saja, kalau kau tidak ingat lalu ke mana kau akan menemui Gray, bukankah tadi kau bilang Natsu bersama Gray? Hah dasar" Lucy sweat drop, ia menyimpulkan senyuman manisnya pada Juvia, yang entah kenapa senyuman itu terasa bagai hembusan angin kering yang menerpa rambut birunya yang diporong sebahu dengan model roll itu.

"J-J-Juvia…" Juvia benar-benar mati kutu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dari Gray. '_penyelamat!'_ batinnya.

"Ah, Juvia harus segera pergi! Sampai nanti Lucy, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke tempatmu ya..!"

Dengan cepat Juvia memeluk gadis Pirang itu, lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Lucy menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya menahan Juvia. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya rampingnya menuju area parkir. Setidaknya Natsu berjanji akan menunggunya di sana. Kalau sampai Natsu belum datang, sungguh…Lucy harus mengintrogasinya, menghubungkan keterlambatannya dan sikap Juvia yang aneh tadi. Dan apa maksud dibaliknya?

Si Gadis Heartfilia tersenyum setiap kali ada mahasiswa lain yang menyapanya. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak awal kepala dua itu, Lucy terlihat makin mempesona dan semakin memperlihat wajah dewasanya yang sangat menawan, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang, tanpa ikatan kecil seperti saat ia masih sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya semua berawal dari suatu kebiasaan yang sederhana, yaitu ketika Natsu membujuk kekasihnya itu untuk menunda setiap kali ia ingin memorong rambutnya di salon Cancer langganannya. Itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar rambut pirang yang dulunya hanya sebahu, sekarang telah tumbuh panjang mencapai pinggulnya.

Lucy sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, san baru tersadar ketika orbs karamelnya menangkap sosok Natsu yang tengah bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans _blue navy_ dengan kemeja _broken white_ yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari gadisnya, Lucy, beberapa bualan yang lalu. senyumnya yang menawan langsung tertuju pada sang Gadis pujaannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan kegagahanku?"

"Sampai kau berhenti bergaya sok keren begitu Tuan." ledek Lucy

"Hahaha Iya baiklah.. jadi kita langsung pergi sekarang?"

Natsu duduk di belakang kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kau sudah makan siang tadi?"

"Ya, sudah," jawab Lucy. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka ditanyai hal kecil seperti itu, namun sepertinya begitulah salah satu bentuk perhatian yang diberikan kekasihnya. Lucy pun memutuskan untuk memakluminya.

"Kau tak hanya akan memberiku senyuman manismu itu kan?" Tanya natsu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Lucy menghela napas, "Kurasa kau sedikit manja akhir-akhir ini Natsu," dia menanggapi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mendadak Natsu mendahuluinya, menangkap bibir mungil Lucy dan menciumnya, ciuman yang terasa begitu lembut untuk kali ini, begitu menenangkan dan membuai. Lucy membalasnya dengan intensitas tekanan yang sama, menahan keinginan untuk melakukan hal lebih. Dia memejamkan matanya meresapi ciuman yang hangat itu dengan perlahan pula Natsu mengakhirinya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Natsu sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Yaa, dan aku terbakar semangaaat!"

"Hei… Itu kalimatku, harusnya aku yang mengatakannya Luce!"

"Aku hanya pinjam.. pelit sekali!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cium aku di sini." Jawab Natsu menunjuk pipinya.

*Muah*

"Haha Gadisku manis sekali.."

"Iiih Natsu diamlah, kau membuatku malu," protes Lucy memajukan bibirnya.

Natsu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Diam-diam Lucy mengamati pemuda itu. Penampilannya, sikap tubuhnya, setiap kata-kata dan perhatiannya yang menemaninya selama ini, sungguh Lucy sangat mensyukuri semua itu. Tentu saja mereka beberapa kali terlibat pertengkaran layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya, dan kadang hingga salah satunya meminta waktu untuk sendiri, namun tak pernah keduanya benar-benar menyerah dari hubungan cinta itu.

Lucy asik mengamati Natsu hingga lupa bahwa pemuda yang ia amati adalah orang yang waspada, peka terhadap apapun yang dilakukan orang di sekitarnya, terutama ketika saat seseorang memperhatikannya terlalu lama.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menoleh, membuat Lucy terkejut, seketika pipinya merona. Natsu hanya tertawa meihat reaksi kekasihnya, dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Hei..! protesnya sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya. Natsu hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu menggenggam tangannya, perlahan Lucy membalas genggaman tangan itu.

'_Aku mencintaimu…'_ ucap keduanya tak bersirat.

* * *

Suasana bandara sore itu sibuk seperti biasanya, Natsu dan Lucy menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan setiap penumpang yang turun dari pesawat.

"Ayah!" serunya saat melihat seorang pria berumur empat puluh tahunan yang menentang mantelnya. Lucy berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya.. Jude Heartfilia. Natsu mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ah.. Kau mengantarnya? Terima kasih," ucap Jude pada kekasih putri tunggalnya, Natsu.

Natsu tak sering bertemu dengan Pria itu, karna kesibukannya mengurusi perusahaan Heartfilia, hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan pria itu mengunjungi putri kesayangannya, saat itulah Natsu bertemu.

"Ayah kali ini akan menginap di tempatku bukan? Aku akan memberi tahu Virgo untuk datang dan membantu menyediakan makan malam.

Jude menghela napas dan tersenyum lemah, mengisyarat jawaban atas pertanyaan Lucy. Gadis pirang itu langsung merengut. Dia tetap diam saat Jude merangkulnya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kalian punya waktu untuk minum teh bersama denganku?" Jude mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Natsu menanggapi, "Ya, tentu.. maukah Anda mencoba teh di kedai kesuakaan Lucy, dia sangat menyukai _lemon tea dan cheese cake_ di kedai Fairy itu."

"Dengan senang hati, nak.." Jawab Jude

* * *

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut, bahkan Jude ikut memesan menu favorite putrinya.

"Ayah, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan Ayah bicarakan, jadi tak perlu susah payah menjelaskannya padaku," Ucap Lucy dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sambil mulai menyantap _cake-_nya.

Jude menatap Lucy dengan lembut. Mengetahui saat inilah di mana Lucy dan ayahnya perlu bicara berdua saja, Natsu mohon diri untuk pergi ke toilet. Lucy sedikit menghela napas.. agak menyayangkan sikap kekasihnya itu, yang harus membuatnya menghadapi Jude sendiri.

"Ayah sangat terkesan waktu kau bercerita bahwa Natsu sudah mulai menjadi _Kurator_,"

Lucy terlihat tak sabar, "Ayah, bisakah kita langsung ke inti masalahnya..?" Tanya Lucy tanpa basa-basi.

Jude terlihat berdehem, mengambil sedikit jeda dengan menyesap _lemot tea_ di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, jadi… aku bertemu wanita itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia sangat mengingatkanku akan Layla, ibumu. Kau ingat, ibumu sudah meninggalkan kita cukup lama dan-"

"Cukup ayah, aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Jadi tak perlu mengatakan tentang kepergian ibu, lagi pula, tak ada yang benar-benar mirip dengan ibu, termasuk aku sendiri, jadi jangan bandingkan ia dengan ibu." Lucy tak tahan untuk tak menyela ucapan ayahnya.

Jude menatap putrinya. Dia terperangah, selama ini Lucy selalu menjadi gadis penurut, yang manis dan tak pintar menyela apapun yang dikatakannya, namun baru kali ini ia melihat ketegasan dari mata putrinya tersebut.

"Lucy," ucapnya perlahan. "Kau harus mengerti.. kadang sesuatu tak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Hingga kita harus melihat dari sisi yang lain, dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, lagi pula wajahmu sangat mirip Layla.."

"Untuk apa ayah menemuiku? Sudah jelas sekali, apapun jawaban yang aku berikan tetap tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali," tanggapnya dingin.

"Aku akui itu.."

Jawaban Jude yang begitu jelas dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun untuk mempertimbangkannya dulu, sangat mengejutkan Lucy. Sebelum gadis itu mengatakan tanggapannya, Jude segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi kau putriku.. sudah menjadi hak bagimu untuk mengetahui kabar ini dari mulutku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, namun bukan berarti aku tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untukmu Lucy. Jujur saja, aku menemukan sisi Layla pada wanita itu, dan kau juga tahu, aku sangat merindukan dan sangat mencintai ibumu.."

Lucy terdiam. Dia menunduk menolak untuk menatap mata Jude. Di lain pihak, Jude diam-diam merasa lega karna Lucy mau mendengarkan dan mungkin merenungkannya kembali.

"Kuharap kau mau hadir dalam pernikahan kami nak.. Dia bilang, kau akan terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna ruby ini."

Natsu melangkah kembali menuju meja tempat di mana ia meninggalkan ayah dan anak tadi untuk berbicara. Dia tertegun sejenak melihat Jude duduk seorang diri.

"Dia pergi begitu saja," ucapnya datar seolah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ketika menyadari kedatagan Natsu. Jude berdiri, menatap kekasih putri tunggalnya. "Jagalah dia, Natsu."

Ucapan yang begitu singkat, namun sorot matanya menjelaskan hal lebih dari segalanya.

* * *

Natsu duduk diam di dalam mobilnya yang masih belum meninggalkan kedai itu. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menelepon Lucy, Natsu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja.

'_Luce, kau di mana sekarang?'_

Natsu menunggu balasan pesannya dengan khawatir dan cemas. Ketika akhirnya Lucy membalas, walaupun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

'_Aku sedang menuju apartemen Levy, Natsu aku butuh waktu..'_

Natsu tersenyum, Kini raut wajahnya jadi lebih santai.

'_Tentu, pastikan jaga dirimu baik-baik Luce..' _

Klik send…

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Natsu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

* * *

Sementara itu, Lucy baru saja naik kereta yang akan membawanya ke kota sebelah. Langit mulai bersemu merah, menandakan pergantian antara matahari dan bulan. Pemandangan seperti itu membuatnya teringat akan kekasihnya, saat menyatakan cinta dulu;

"_Luce, bolehkan aku menjagamu mulai saat ini, seperti bulan yang selalu menjaga matahari?"_

Lucy menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Dia memejamkan matanya.

_Natsu, jika saja ibu masih ada sekarang.. mungkin saja merekan akan seperti kita yang saling menjaga._

Tiba-tiba ponsel Lucy berbunyi. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Levy-lah yang mendadak menelponnya.

"_Lucy?"_ Levy langsung bicara tanpa menunggu Lucy menyapa lebih dahulu. Suaranya agak terdengar parau, sedikit mengherankan.

Lucy sempat berpikir akan memberitahu kedatangannya pada Levy, tapi sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia tahu dulu ada apa sebenarnya. "Levy, ada a-"

"_Mungkin aku akan bercerai, d-dengan Gajeel," sela Levy_

"Eh?! Tap-"

"_Harusnya aku menyadari bahwa pernikahan kami tak semestinya terjadi, ini semua karna saat itu aku sudah mengandung anak kami.."_

Levy terus bicara, tapi Lucy tahu pasti perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini, dan ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya menangis.

"Apa kau.." Lucy menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar. "..tak kasihan dengan bayimu?"

"_Kami bertengkar setiap hari… dan itu bukan lingkungan yang sehat untuknya. Dari sisi manapun aku tahu, perceraian tetap salah. Tapi semoga saja ini yang terbaik bagi kami… dan bayi kami.."_

Kepala Lucy bagai tertimpa beban yang sangat berat, ada apa dengan hari ini? Ayahnya akan menikah lagi, dan sahabatnya akan bercerai. Lucy merasa ditarik ke dasar laut, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan pun turun, seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan Lucy.

* * *

Natsu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. _The Visual Art of Harlem Renaissance, _menceritakan tentang pegerakan kaum Negro yang bermula pada tahun 1920an. Natsu berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mempelajari perkembangan sosiologi masa itu, khususnya mengenai masalah kesadaran ras dan pengaruhnya. Namun tetap saja dia terus teringat Lucy.

'Kurasa tak apa kalau tengah malam nanti aku menggubunginya lagi,' batinnya.

Natsu menyalakan laptopnya, mulai mengetik tugas essay untuk mata kuliah itu. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya, dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi segera saja raut wajahnya bertubah ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Natsu menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Raut wajahnya kali ini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang terasa begitu menggebu. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Natsu sudah mengendarai mobilnya menuju stasiun kereta.

Ya, karna pesan itu… dari Lucy.

"_Natsu, aku ada di stasiun sekarang. Aku tak jadi menginap, bisakah kau menjemputku?"_

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun, Natsu segera mencari kekasihnya. Hujan deras turun tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti.

"Natsuu..?"

Pemuda itu segera menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya dengan wajah serta pakaian yang basah dan kotor akibat percikan air kubangan. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Natsu sedikit membentak karna terkejut atas penampilan gadisnya.

Lucy tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan yang sedikit terlihat menerawang. "Hanya terpeleset tadi..," jawabnya

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Natsu membuka payung yang sengaja ia bawa lalu merangkul gadisnya, dan bersama-sama pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Selama perjalanan, di dalam mobil Lucy tetap diam. Suasana menjadi hening, membuat Natsu ingin tahu namun ia menahan diri untuk bertanya. Ia yakin, setelah Lucy siap, gadis itu pasti akan menceritakannya.

"Levy berpikir akan bercerai dengan Gajeel," suara Lucy tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

Natsu melirik ke arahnya. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya sudah lama ia menduga akan hal tersebut.

"Dan apakah aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Ayah bilang, wanita itu mirip dengan ibu dan menyiapkan gaun berwarna ruby untukku."

"Aku yakin kau akan terlihat semakin cantik," komentar Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sejenak.

Lucy tersenyum, mengangkat tangan yang digenggam Natsu lalu mengecup tangan pemuda itu perlahan. Sungguh nyaman…berada di dekatnya. Terutama pada saat sulit seperti saat ini, kehadiran Natsulah yang ia butuhkan.

"Natsu…aku ingin di tempatmu saja malam ini." Ucapnya pelan sambil memandang ke depan

"Tentu, Luce.." Natsu menyanggupi. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan namun, Lucy melirik pemuda itu. Natsu masih memakai kacamatanya. Pasti dia begitu terburu-buru sampai lupa membukanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen Natsu, Lucy menempatkan diri di sofa milik kekasihnya dengan nyaman. Sementara Natsu sendiri langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat di _bathup_ untuk Lucy. Setelah selesai, Natsu langsung melangkah menghampiri Lucy ke ruang tengah. Gadis itu duduk dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil, sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kotor. Natsu meghela napas. Dia menggulung kedua lengan bajunya hingga mencapai siku.

"Air hangatmu sudah siap," ucapnya sambil bertekuk lutut di hadapan Lucy dan menatapnya, mengulurkan kedua tangan merengkuh lengan sang Gadis.

Lucy pun memiringkan wajahnya, tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan memakai kacamata ini," pujinya

Natsu terkekeh pelan menyadari hal itu, ia benar-benar lupa melepas kacamatanya saat menjemput Lucy. Dia memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung gadisnya.

"Kalau begini…" Natsu mengecup singkat bibir Lucy, "Kacamata ini sangat mengganggu, bukan?" senyumnya tulus, kembali ia mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu beberapa kali.

Lucy tersenyum dan melepaskan kacamata Natsu, lalu memberinya satu ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh cinta dan diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat.

"Natsu, temani aku ke acara pernikahan itu ya.." bisiknya

"Tentu Luce.." jawab Natsu. "Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar harus mandi, sebelum terserang demam. Itu pasti akan tidak menyenangkan, kecuali aku yang menyerangmu." Sindirnya

"Bodoh, haha.." Lucy tertawa lepas setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan membebaninya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya, lalu menggendongnya secara _bridal style._

"N-Natsu!, aku bisa sendiri!" protes Lucy sambil menahan tawa, belum lagi wajahnya yang bersemu menambah aura kecantikannya.

"Anggap saja ini pelayanan special dariku Luce," kata Natsu sambil mengecup kening gadisnya.

Lucy merengut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Natsu.

* * *

Natsu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan mendorong pintu tersebut menggunakan kakinya, lalu ia mendudukkan Lucy pada _bathup._ Saat akan melepaskan tanggannya, pemuda itu sejenak mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Sebelum keluar, Natsu menyempatkan diri untuk meyentuh belahan vagina Lucy dengan ujung jarinya dan memberikan sedikit tekanan ketika jarinya sampai di bagian klitoris, dan tangan satunya sedikit menarik puting Lucy, Natsu begitu hafal titik sensitif gadisnya.

"Uuuuuhhh….." Lucy langsung mendesah, menyebabkan Natsu terkekeh. Sang Gadis Heartfilia pun tersadar dan melempar botol shampo pada pemuda itu.

"Aduh..! ah kenapa kau melempariku? Bilang saja kalau mau di mandikan juga hahaha."

"Bodoooooh keluaaar Natsuuuuuuu!"

"Hahahaha wajahmu seperti udang rebus Luce!" tawa Natsu pecah saat lari meninggalkan Lucy yang bersiap melemparinya lagi.

* * *

Ketika Lucy selesai mandi, Natsu sudah melepaskan pakaiannya yang semula dan kini hanya mengenakan celana piyama yang panjang dan longgar. Natsu meneguk segelas air perlahan, menikmati waktunya untuk menatap Lucy. Gadis itu mengenakan matel mandi, dan dengan santai membuka lemari pakaian Natsu. Ia mengambil satu helai kemeja pemuda itu untuk ia kenakan. Lucy melepaskan mantelnya begitu saja dan memakai kemeja Natsu.

Lucy menoleh, tersenyum sambil mengancingkan kemeja itu. Dari raut wajah Natsu, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Natsu berdehem dan meletakkan gelasnya. Dia pun berbaring di tempat tidur, menyaksikan Lucy menyusulnya dengan kemeja kebesaran. Mereka pun berpelukan di kasur king size itu.

"Kurasa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa selama delapan tahun terahir aku belum bisa melepaskan kepergian ibuku.." jelas Lucy

" Itu bukan masalah… setiap orang perlu waktu," Natsu menanggapi, mengusap punggung gadisnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau selalu ada untukku.."

"Bukannya kau juga begitu Luce."

Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Lucy membuka mulutnya, memberikankan kesempatan pada Natsu untuk menguasainya. Lucy membalas dengan napas yang mulai memburu. Dengan gerakan yang halus, Natsu membuka kancing kemejanya yang dikenakan Lucy satu-persatu.

Lucy meghisap lidah Natsu, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang ganas. Tanpa sadar dia semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga Lucy bisa merasakan penis Natsu yang perlahan mulai mengeras, menonjol menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menekan Lucy hingga benar-benar terbaring. Ciuman mereka tak terselepas sekejap pun juga. Kedua tangan Natsu memegangi pinggang gadis itu. Jantung Lucy berdebar dengan kencang dan tak karuan.

"Ngggrrhh…" Lucy mengerang lemah ketika kedua ibu jari Natsu menyentuh masing-masing putingnya.

Natsu melepaskan ciuman mereka, tersenyum dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya Luce?" bisiknnya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda, jemarinya kini benar-benar memainkan kedua puting itu dengan intens.

"Yaah… emmh.., " gadis itu menjawab dihiasi desahan, tiba-tiba meremas penis Natsu dari luar celana, "Seperti kau, emmmgh..! menyukai ini Natsuuh" sambungnya.

Natsu menghela napasnya, menikmati belaian tangan Lucy yang kini menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana piyamanya. Gairah Natsu langsung naik. Ia melepaskan kemeja yang masih terpasang di tubuh Lucy dengan cepat, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka celananya-termasuk _boxer brief_ yang ia kenakan- sambil menatap tubuh telanjang si Gadis Pirang miliknya.

Pipi Lucy memerah melihat penis Natsu yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dan dia tertangkap basah oleh Natsu. Seulas seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Enjoy your view, Princess?" godanya sambil melangkah menghampiri Lucy yang kini sudah setengah bangun dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Verry much," jawab Si Pirang, biasanya ia akan merengut.. tapi kali ini dia langsung beranjak duduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari area pribadi pemuda itu ke matanya yang hitam tak berdasar.

Natsu merasa sedikit kaget, sekaligus senang. Dia punya firasat aktivitasnya bercinta mereka malam ini akan terasa berbeda dengan biasanya.

* * *

"Mmmh..ngg…ummh.." Lucy bergumam, membuat getaran nikmat terasa di batang kemaluan Natsu yang memenuhi mulutnya. Lucy menghisap dengan cepat penis itu, sementara vaginanya pun tengah dijilati Natsu.

Dalam posisi di mana Natsu terbaring di bawah sementara Lucy menelingkup di atas tubuhnya dengan arah yang berlawanan, 69. Mereka saling memanjakan. Natsu memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam ke lubang vagina kekasihnya, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan klitorisnya yang sangat sensitif.

"Aaahh…..!" Lucy sedikit menjerit, otomatis melepaskan penis Natsu dari mulutnya. Natsu segera menaikkan pinggul Lucy dan menghisap klitoris yang ada di dalam mulut vaginanya.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuahh~ Natsuuuuuhh.."

Tak mau kalah, Lucy memberikan satu hisapan panjang dan kuat pada penis Natsu. Dia menjilati dari ujung kepala penis itu hingga kepangkalnya, mengulum kedua testisnya bergantian dan lidahnya pun bergerak sedikit lebih jauh.

"Nghhh.. ouuuuuhh..!" Natsu mendesah lebih kencang, merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat menggairahkan. Lucy tersenyum dalam hati sambil terus memanjakan titik sensitive kekasihnya. Rangsangan Lucy membuat Natsu semakin tak tahan terkuasa nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Dia segera mebaringkan Lucy, menelungkup di atasnya bahkan memegangi dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya. Natsu terlihat sangat serius.

"Natsu, lepaskan!" perintah Si Pirang dengan kesal. Namun Natsu tak menghiraukannya. Dia menunduk melumat bibir Lucy. Lucy pun meberikan sedikit gigitan pada bibir bawah Natsu, menyebabkan bibir Sang Pemuda tertarik saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Uhh..Le-lepaskan Natsu.."

Tentu saja Natsu tak megindahkan permintaannya. Dia menjilati telinga gadis itu dan berbisik dengan suara parau yang sangat menggoda, "Tenanglah…nikmati saja..Luce-ku.. sayang.."

Ciuman Natsu merambat ke leher, menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Natsu menghisap puting kirinya, dan memainkan puting kanan dengan tangannya. Kedua tangan Lucy yang terbebas langsung memegangi bahu Natsu dan mencengkrang lembut rambut sang kekasih.

Natsu menghisap puting kanan kali ini, sebelah tangannya bergerak ke bawah.. pelan-pelan menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke klitoris, desahan merdu Lucy pun terdengar semakin memikatnya.

Mata Lucy sedikit terbelak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lain di lubang vaginanya.

"Natsu, keluar-"

Natsu segera mengecup wajah gadis itu berkali-kali. Jari telunjuknya memasuki lubang vagina, menggerakkannya keluar-masuk. Lucy memejamkan mata dan terdiam, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya agar tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ooohhh… Natsuuu.. ahh..." desahnya tak karuan

Natsu pun tersenyum, terlihat puas dengan reaksi Lucy atas sentuhannya. Kini jari tengahnya dan jari telunjuknya sudah berada dalam hangatnya vagina gadis itu, dengan kedalaman yang masih cukup aman agar tak melukai selaput dara.

'_Kencang sekali, Luce… betapa menggairahkannya dirimu..'_ Batin Natsu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Natsu membengkokkan kedua jemarinya dan menyetuh _G-spot_ dalam vagina Lucy. Gadis itu sontak memekik seketika, kepalanya terlonjak kebelakang.

"Aaaah!… Natsuuh..! hmnn l-lagii…" pintanya

Natsu langsung melakukannya lagi sementara Lucy membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu, mencoba meredam desahannya dengan menciumi daerah itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah dengan cairan orgasme Lucy yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Kau… belum…," ucap gadisnya, melirik penis Natsu yang masih tegang lalu mulai menyentuhnya.

Natsu lantas tak langsung menjawabnya, ia memegangi wajah Lucy, menatapnya dengan mesra namun intens.

"Luce…," bisiknnya

Lucy tertegun. Sorot mata hitam itu tampak berbeda, mereka saling menatap.

Tatapan penuh cinta, hasrat akan sentuhan, keinginan untuk saling memiliki sepenuhnya.

_Oh, inikah saatnya?_

Mereka berciuman beberapa kali, lalu Lucy memegangi kedua tangan Natsu yang ada di pipinya.

"Lakukanlah.." Lucy berkata sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya.

Natsu membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. "Untuk pertama kali, mungkin akan terasa sakit…"

"Taka apa… lakukan perlahan.."

Natsu menatap ke dalam mata lembut Karamel itu. Hanya ada cinta untuknya di sana, yang tak pernah luntur hingga saat ini.

Lucy mengganjal pinggulnya dengan bantal, lalu mebuka kakinya dengan lebar. Natsu memandangi vagina merah dan menebal karena rangsangan itu, cairan kewanitaan Lucy membuatnya terlihat sangat basah.

Sungguh menggoda.

Sungguh menggairahkan.

Natsu mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Lucy. Dia membelai tubuh bagian atas gadis itu untuk membuatnya merasanya santai dan nyaman.

"Kalau terlalu sakit, katakan padaku… kita hentikan saja. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Natsu dengan suara berbisik lembut.

Lucy mengangguk. Dia merasa terlalu gugup dan takut untuk berbicara.

Sebenarnya, saat itu sangat mendebarkan bagi keduanya, terutama Lucy. Walau bagaimanapun, inilah saat pertama bagi mereka berdua melakukan _intercourse_.

Cepat-sepat Natsu mengambil kondom dari laci. Dia dan Lucy memang sepakat menyediakan benda itu, karena bisa saja mereka tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya seperti saat ini.

Setelah memakai kondom, ujung penis Natsu mulai berusaha masuk. Perlu beberapa kali pemuda itu berusaha, hingga ujung penisnya berhasil memasuki vagina Lucy.

"Aahh…." Lucy mulai mendesah, bukan desahan nikmat… rasanya sakit… seolah lubangnya dipaksa untuk menganga.

Natsu memjamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi berkedut otot-otot kencang vagina Lucy yang mulai mencengkram kepala penisnya. Sejujurnya rasanya pun belum cukup nyaman bagi Natsu, dia sendiri merasa ngilu.

"Apa kita masih bisa melanjutkannya?" Tanya Natsu, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar Lucy tak bertambah gugup.

Lucy mengangguk, "Ohhh… yaaaah.." jawabnya. "Natsu.. pelan-pelan.."

Natsu memajukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi. Natsu langsung menahan diri, menundukkan badannya dan mencium Lucy sambil membelai rambut pirangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Luce.. sekarang mungkin akan terasa sedikit lebih sakit dari yang tadi..," bisiknya. "Tenangkan dirimu.."

Lucy menganguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Natsu. Sesaat kemudian, Natsu mendorong penisnya menembus penghalang itu.

"Mmmh! Ahhhk..!" Lucy berusaha menahan suaranya dengan memeluk Natsu erat. Natsu langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Membelai lembut klitoris gadis itu agar tidak terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce.." Natsu berkata dengan napas memburu.

Lucy menitikkan air matanya, karena terharu dan juga merasakan sakit yang ditambah dengan rasa perih dalam vaginanya.

"Aku juga… ohh Natsu.."

"Sebentar lagi rasanya akan lebih baik.."

Natsu menghentakkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu, membuat Lucy memekik tertahan dalam ciumannya.

"Shh.. tenanglah.."

Natsu terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, membelai tubuh Lucy dengan penuh kasih sembari menunggu gadisnya terbiasa dengan penis yang memenuhi rongga vaginanya. Cengkraman otot vagina Lucy di sepanjang kejantanan Natsu membuatnya semakin tak tahan untuk segera bermain dan semakin bergairah.

"Gerakkan, Natsuu.." bisik Lucy

Natsu memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan perlahan, diiringi dengan desahan pelan Lucy. Ah.. begitu memabukkan. Lama kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat hingga kedua payudara Lucy ikut berguncang karena hentakan gerakan Natsu.

"Aahh.. ahh..ahh..hmn.. Natsuuh..Natsuuh.. Uuhh..hmnn..ahh..ahh"

"Hhh…Ooh..hmmn Lusyiii.. ehm vanigamuu sungguh, ouuh nikmat sekaliii.. uuuh…!"

Lucy tersipu. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar Natsu menggunakan _dirty talk_ diaktifitas bercinta mereka, dan yang membuatnya malu adalah hal itu ternyata membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Hmmn.. aahh.. ahh.. Natsuh, Lebih cepat.. l-lagi ahh.. aahh~.."

Natsu tersenyum senang mendengar permintaan wanitanya. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Lucy ke pundaknya, menarik penisnya hungga tinggal bagian kepala saja yang berada di dalam, lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kyaaaaah…! Natsuuuuh! Aah..! aah.. ahh..! sungguh.. aku aah..! aaah.."

"Ya.. Lusyii… yaah.. hmnn.. ooh.. ohh.. aaaah..inikaaah ahh rasanyaa hmn.."

Natsu menunduk, memperhatikan vagina Lucy yang seolah di tarik-tarik oleh penisnya yang menggila. Ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit bagaikan suara musik yang mengiringi malam istimewa ini.

_Faire L'Amour.._

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatapan di tengah kegiatan panas itu, seolah saling mengatakan: _Kini kau benar-benar milikku sepenuhnya.. jiwa dan ragamu.._

Rasa sakit yang pada awalnya dirasakannya kini hilang entah kemana, yang ada hanyalah rasa nikmat yang tak terbendung. Kedua tubuh mulus yang berkeringat itu saling menempel, dengan penis sang pemuda menancap dalam di lubang vagina gadis yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Natsu merasakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan semakin memuncak, tapi pemuda itu masih ingin bermain lebih lama.. dia berusaha menahan klimaksnya. Lalu dia melihatnya. Klitoris Lucy yang menonjol. Diraihnya sebelah tangan Lucy, lalu ia sentuhkan tepat di atas klitoris itu.

"Nggh.. j-jangan…" kata Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Dia merasa malu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Natsu terkekeh pelan, lalu berbisik.. "Kau menikmatinya? Apa kau menyukainya?" Natsu membimbing tangan Lucy agar ikut menggosok klitorisnya, sementara ia menghentak-hentakkan penisnya, kemikatan yang ganda Lucy rasakan.

"Aaaaahhhk… aahhk..Nantsuu penismu menakjubkan.. aaahhh.. Lebih.. lebih hentakkan.. aaaaaah.. lebih kencang…hhh.."

Suatu reaksilainnya yang tak terduga dari Lucy. Natsu tertegun sesaat, kemudian muncul ide lain di benaknya. "Akuu… akan mengijinkanmu.. untuk menikati tubuhku sampai kau puas, Lucee..hmmn" Bisiknya nakal.

Lucy menatapnya tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Natsu menukar posisi mereka. Kini dialah yag ada di bawah, sedangkan Lucy duduk di atasnya, dengan penis yang masih tertancap karena Natsu tak mengeluarkannya sedikitpun.

"Na-Natsu, apa maksudnya..?"

Natsu memegangi pinggul Lucy, membimbingnya untuk memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu menghujamkannya kembali ke bawah, beradu dengan penis dan pinggul Natsu. Lucy langsung terengah-engah.

"Lakukanlah.." Natsu mengambil kedua tangan Lucy dan meletakkannya di pangkal penisnya. "Penisku milikmu, kau wanitaku Luce.."

Lucy pun mencobanya, hingga ia terbiasa dengan gerakan naik turun lebih cepat dan sesekali memutar pinggulnya.

"Ouuh..oooh… ouuuuh… nikmaat Lusyi… oooh… ooooh…"

Lucy sangat menyukai raut wajah Natsu yang memejamkan matanya merasakan sensai pijatan vagina super erat di penisnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal," komentar Natsu, menggoda si Pirang. Dia memegangi pinggul Lucy lebih erat, menggerakkannya naik turun tanpa ampun, Klitoris gadis itu terlihat lagi olehnya, sebelah tangannya teralih menggosokkan ke klitoris itu lebih cepat.

"Aah.. oh..oh Natsuuh.. ahk! Uuh.. ahh..Natsuuuh, oh.. ahh..ah.. Natsuuu te-terussh ahh.. umh…"

"Yaa.. Ouuh.. Lusyii kau begituu.. memabukkan ah.. sebut namakuh Lusyii.."

"hmnn aah.. Natsuuuh..Nat-uuhk..Natsuuh…aaahhk!"

Lucy menjerit, memekik, meneriakkan nama Natsu… ia benar-benar dikuasai nafsu desahannya begitu menguasai rongga telinga Natsu yang semakin memaju penisnya. Merasa tak tahan atas luapan kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan, Lucy memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih dan memegangi kepala tempat tidur, membuat kedua payudaranya merguncang menggoda di atas wajah Natsu. Natsu pun mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit dan menyambar salah satu puting dengan mulutnya. Lucy semakin merancau tak jelas. Perlakuan yang sama di berikan Natsu pada puting sebelahnya.

"Uuuuhhh…. Aaaaaahhh… Natsuuuh..!" Lucy klimaks lagi. Dia semakin lemas.. "Ah.. ahhh.. ahh.. ahh.. Aku tak kuat lagi.. hhh.."

"Sebentar lagih.. hmnn, sayang.. sebentar lagi…"

Natsu menggerakkan tubuh Lucy begitu cepat, hingga tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Luce! Aaaaaarrghhh… Ouuuuhh.. keluaar.. oooorgh Lusyiii!"

Sperma Natsu langsung menyembur dalam kondom yang dipakainya yang berada dalam rahim wanitanya kini. Lucy pun ambruk, ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang berada di bawahnya. Lucy mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk melepaskan penis Natsu dari dalam vaginanya, dengan cepat Natsu lalu membuang kondom itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah berpelukan dengan ditutupi selimut, sementara di baliknya mereka masih sama-sama telanjang. Lucy tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit dingin di jari manisnya.

Natsu tersenyum. Dia baru saja memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Lucy.

"Indah sekali…," ucap Lucy terharu. "Seperti cincin dari zaman Romawi Kuno.."

Cincin tersebut terbuat dari emas putih, dengan bentuk dua buah tangan yang saling bertautan. Sederhana… namun sangat indah.

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy kembali, dan mengecup cincin itu yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya, lalu menatapnya. "Seperti yang kau tahu, cincin ini pertama kali digunakan sebagai lambang cinta sejati pada zaman Romawi Kuno, dan desainnya seperti ini. Kaulah cinta sejatiku, Lucy… selamanya…"

Natsu mencium lembut kening Lucy, begitu manis dan mesra, lalu Lucy berujar, "Walau apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ya, walau apapun yang terjadi. Perjalanan kita pasti akan menemui banyak hambatan seperti yang dialami orang lain, tapi kita akan selalu berusaha tetap bersama… sampai akhir," Natsu menanggapi.

"Aku tak akan menyerah… selama kau mencintaiku.. semua itu bukan masalah.."

Natsu mendekap kekasihnya begitu erat, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Gray dan Juvia ketika sedang mengambil cincin pesanannya di toko perhiasan. Dalam hati dia tersenyum, '_Kurasa… mulai sekarang aku harus lebih memikirkan lagi tentang kemungkinan melamar Lucy lebih cepat dari rencana awal..'_

"Luce.. aku begitu mencintaimu.. will you be my bride?"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Lucy menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, oh begitu lengkap kebahagiannya kini.

"Yaa, Natsu.. aku pun begitu mencintaimu.."

Natsu pun kembali memeluk tubuh Lucy yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Perlahan Natsu menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya dan mencumbunya, lalu kembali memasukkan penisnya yang terangsang kedalam vagina Lucy dari arah belakang tubuh Si Pirang. Lucy pun menanggapinya dengan merubah posisinya menjadi menungging.

"Natsuuuh.."

"Luceee..."

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

* * *

.

**The End**

.

* * *

Big Thanks untuk para author dan reviewers yg sudah mengkritik dan mereview :)

Namikaze KahFi ErZA

Aiko Asari

kanzo kusuri

Beikkuma-99

nalu sweet

ChihAyase

Ryuuka Dragneel

Neko-neko

Saikari Nafiel

MAGENZ

Cherry-nyan

Luna d'Njell

many more from all 'guest' yang salah satu reviewnya saya hapus karana vulgar, memang ff ini rate M dan lemon tersebar diseluru chapter, tapi bukan berarti bebas memberi komentar yang lebih vulgar lagi, itu ga baik ya :)

* * *

**RnR please ^.^**


End file.
